The Phantom of Nibelheim
by Jade the Inujin
Summary: Stalking the shadows of Nibelheim, Vincent seeks vengence for his past, yet the chance encounter with a cherub sparks a new purpose for him. Can a phantom find love in the arms of an Angel of Music? IT'S COMPLETE... but please review still.
1. Act I

The story of _The Phantom of the Opera_ is a well written piece of literature. Its perfect in every way, except for one aspect: the Phantom always ends up looking like the villain. That's just a load of bull… you know what I mean. Well, I am a Phantom supporter, and as such, I wrote this story for him. It fits if you actually think about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy The Phantom of Nibelheim as much as I did writing it. So without further adieu (he he he French joke)… Jade the Inujin brings you The Phantom of Nibelheim. 

I, Jade the Inujin, do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor do I own Final Fantasy Seven. The story lines were changed to make this story my own. If you are a fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ or Final Fantasy Seven, bare with me on the changes. So, just kick back with some Pocky (I don't own that either) and enjoy the reading. _Italics mean singing_.

The Phantom of Nibelheim: Act I

Scene One: "_Think of Me_"

_"Think of Me. Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while; please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take you're heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

The bar was sprinkled with the usual costumers: village drinkers, a few travelers, and then there were the Shinra. It wasn't a big deal to the town's people. The Shinra, it seemed, had always been in Nibelheim, and whether they liked it or not, the Shinra were there to stay. The town just carried on as usual, nothing ever changed. The Midnight Star, one of the three bars in town, started its mid-day with little difference from other days, except that there seemed to be more Shinra than normal. The bar tender didn't say anything, but she knew something big was about to happen.

_"We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've said and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me. Think of me waking silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days. Think back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

An officer looked at the singer with great curiosity. "Why," he thought to himself, "Why does she seem so familiar?" Smiling and glowing in pleasure, the girl sang on to the sitting customers. That was when he saw it; any other person would have never noticed, but Lieutenant Grazer knew the sparkle in those hazel eyes better than most people in that tiny town. "Can it be…? Is it really Chelsea?" The young man marveled at how his old friend had matured since the last time he'd seen her. _"She may not remember me, but I remember her."_

_"Flowers fade; the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons - so do we - but please promise me that sometimes you will think… of me!"_ Clapping vigorously, the costumers praised the young woman's ending to her performance. Curtsying perfectly, the singer blew her audience a kiss before skipping down the stage steps to the bar. "Great job on the piano, Jessie, it really made the performance great!" The pianist blushed at the singer's comment. As the young lady grabbed her notepad off the piano, the musician countered, "Naw, you're superb on stage. I don't think I could play the same with anyone else."

Smiling, the singer and bar waitress went to take orders from the new costumers. Raising his hand, the lieutenant tried to come up with something to say, so he became quite hot under the collar when the girl came up to his table. "What would you like, sir; may I recommend today's special: chicken and dumplings with our sourdough rolls and any drink of your choosing." The young man made a thinking face and asked, "Does it come with a stroll up Memory Lane with the waitress?"

Stares descended on the officer; still, he didn't take his eyes off the stunned waitress. She blinked a bit in confusion. "How are you, Chelsea?" he asked her. "Josh…?" she stared at him. "In the flesh, how have you been?" Chelsea smiled brightly at her childhood crony and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god, Josh, is it really you! What are you doing back in Nibelheim! I thought you left to join Soldier!" Patting the ecstatic girl on the back, Joshua Grazer smiled as he replied, "I've been sent here on assignment. I never thought you would still be in Old Nibelheim after almost seven years."

The female bar tender looked at the officer uncomfortably and reminded Chelsea that there were still some orders waiting. Running over to the bar, the waitress apologized for socializing on the job. The tender shook her head, huffing a laugh. "Just deliver the meals, okay Chels." Chelsea smiled brightly and returned to her work. Setting the special on Josh's table, she sat across from him, and the two got caught up a bit. Suddenly, Josh cursed the sight of his watch. "Sorry, Chels, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" The woman smiled and waved as he tossed the money on the table.

Scene Two: "Josh's Mission"

"Lieutenant Joshua Grazer, reporting as ordered, sir!" An older man turned at the young officer's voice. "At ease, Lieutenant. Welcome to Nibelheim." "Actually, sir," the lieutenant responded, returning his right hand to his side, "This is my hometown." The higher-ranking officer nodded in interest. "Is that right?" he said smiling, "Then welcome home, young man." "Thank you, sir." Motioning the lieutenant to his desk, the other man sat down in a large leather chair. Being over six feet tall, the chair seemed to shrink with him in it. "What were you told about your assignment, Lieutenant?"

"Captain," the young officer began, "Shinra HQ informed me that I was to assist the base at Nibelheim with a 'problem', nothing more, sir." The captain sighed. That was Shinra, last minute details were how things worked. "Here's the situation, Lieutenant. There have been attacks on our base for many years now, even before my time. As of late, there have been reports of beasts and strange creatures being behind the hits. We checked the mountain area around the reactor for any mysterious activity but found nothing out of the ordinary. Rumors in the town say we're being attacked by a mysterious phantom, The Nibelheim Phantom -they call him -and his hideous pets."

"I know the legend well, sir," the young man said to speed things up. "Well then," the captain felt somewhat relieved, "You are here to find out if these rumors have any merit to them. If there is anything you find, act on it. We've lost enough men here." "Understood, sir! What are my limitations?" The older man marveled at the young person's eagerness to begin his work. He'd always thought of this generation as "the slackers". "Your limits are you, young man; there is no limit to how long you take. Report to me when you find anything, clear?" "As a crystal, sir! Thank you, sir!" Grinning, the older officer said, "Dismissed." "Aye, sir," the younger turned on his heel and left a very happy captain to return to staring into space.

Scene Three: "Life at The Midnight Star"

"Here you are, Joe, one light beer." The feminine-looking man on the other side of the bar thanked the tender with a grin. "You know, Jade," Joe said rather suggestively, "If you were your twin, I'd eat you up right here, but he is much taller than you so it would be strange on my end." The five-seven bar tender gave a heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes. "Now, Joe," Jade replied with her head bowed, "I may be bisexual, but I don't touch my bro's territory." The dressmaker gasped in his typical dramatic way, "Oh but of course, dearest Jade, we must honor my beloved Jason's wishes, even if he does neglect me." A hand suddenly grabbed Joe's head and turned his head around. A young man planted a French kiss on the fashion designer's mouth before saying the following apology. "Sorry, Joe-Joe; I've been oh so busy at work I've left poor little you purple, haven't I?"

Jade rolled her eyes at her twin brother, Jason's, flirting with his easy boyfriend. "I'll leave you two alone," she said sarcastically. Six feet tall Jason smiled mischievously at his twin and winked a "thanks" before returning to his stunned lover. Shaking her head, the on-duty tender turned to clean a mug on the back counter. "Hey, Jade," called Chelsea, leaning over the bar countertop, "I need a low-fat, fruit smoothie for Scarlet. Okay?" "No problem, little sis, coming up in five." Loading the blender, she hummed the song Chelsea had sung earlier that day. Jade couldn't help but marvel at how the once toad-sounding little girl had developed into the opera material, self lyricists, young woman she was now. _"Think of me…"_ Jade sang, quietly, _"Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye…"_

Scene Four: "Father's Angel"

After the 10pm closing, Chelsea finished wiping down the tables, where Jason then stacked the chairs. "Great job singing today, Chels, yet another instant hit," Jade said to the waitress. "It seems only yesterday you were screeching in the shower," Jason shook his head in false awe, "You were soooo cute back then!" Chelsea gagged as the taller man glomped her. Jade gaped in horror, "Jason!" The young man released the girl at his twin's order. "You know better than that, you idiot," the bar tender scolded. Glancing seductively at her, Jason asked, "Why? Was that your job, Jade?" Jade glared evilly at her cynical twin. "I know. I know," he sighed, crossing his arms, "You're going to protect little Chelsea's wish of finding her dream man. Trust me, little sister; I'm still looking for him."

Chelsea laughed at her older brother's whining after Jade smacked him upside the head. "I'm going to head up for bed early, okay guys." As the fraternal twins watched her walk up the stairs, the singer hummed as she drifted into her dream world. Closing her door behind her, Chelsea made her way over to her window and pushed it open. Gazing out into the night sky, she sat on the window sill. The sound of a street fiddler reached her ears, and she let it serenade her soul. It brought back memories, memories of her childhood with Josh, Joe, the twins, and her parents. "Father used to play his violin like that, and Mom would sing along with it…" She closed her eyes as a tear fell at the thought of her late parents. Her soul was so moved that words began to flow from her lips.

_"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here. Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, be the unseen genius."_

Scene Five: "The Dark Figure"

A dark figure ran through the shadows of the sleeping town. Stopping suddenly, he pulled the neck of his cloak around his lower face and lowered his head band over most of his eyes. Glaring through the slit between the cloak and head band, the tall figure watched two Shinra patrol officers walk past his alley. He fought the urge to growl at the insignia on their uniforms and debated if he should strike them dead. Seeing them drunk, laughing at some foolish joke, he concluded that he would let them live -for another night. He decided to head for home and turned in the direction of his destination.

Suddenly, the voice of a cherub touched his sensitive ears. It sounded so beautiful; he couldn't ignore it. He looked up at the window above him and found his beautiful deity. There, sitting on the frame, was a dark haired, young woman, crying as she sang. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. "Lucrecia…?" he whispered to the night. The woman reentered the room, much to the figure's displeasure. "I have to see her… just one more time," he thought to himself.

Scene Six: "Meeting Angels"

Brushing her long black hair, Chelsea thought about the words she had sang to the stars. They sounded like a cry out to someone now that she mulled over them. "Mom told me once that the heart knows your soul mate," the girl said to no one in particular, "Could I have been calling to mine? Is my soul mate an angel…? That sounds so romantic!" As she stood from her bed, the girl fiddled with her nightgown while she walked over to her dresser. Leaning over to blow out her lamp, she caught sight of a shadow outside her window in her mirror.

She quickly turned to open the pane. "Who's there! I saw you! What do you want from me?" The figure clung to the roof, yet his gaze never left the angel before him. As she searched the trees and ground, he dared to creep a bit closer to her. He could smell the oil from her lamp radiating off her hair and clothes. "Such a fragile creature," he whispered to himself, "Yet no angel could match her." Ears perked up, the young woman turned in the figure's direction. Was that a red blob on the roof? "Is someone there?"

Trying to remain calm, the figure thanked the gods - who had been so cruel to him – that his face was covered. If she were to see his face, that would be the end. A sudden breeze caught his cloak and made a red ripple on the brown shingles. Silently cursing, the figure waited for the maiden to react. "If she's any ordinary woman," he thought to himself, "She'll either scream, or I'll be hit then screamed at." All the young maiden did was gape at him, blinking every now and then. "Who are you?"

The figure was taken aback. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to him so kindly. "Who are you?" she asked again. Unsure of what to do, he clung tightly to the roof top. "If you won't tell me who you are," the maiden pleaded, "Please, tell me why you are here." Something in the figure's heart wanted to reply desperately, but he didn't know what to say. Her longing face seemed to create words for him and forced his lips to speak them. "I… I heard a voice singing, and… I couldn't bear not knowing what kind of angel could sing so beautifully."

Chelsea gaped in amazement; a perfect stranger had loved her singing so much that he'd climbed up onto her roof to see her. "He called me an angel," she thought, excitedly, "An angel. He said I have the voice of an angel!" The figure gasped in embarrassment. Instinctively, he shot up to his knees. Sitting on his heels, the woman watched his long, black hair flow in the breeze with his cloak. She gazed in awe at the figure's silhouette against the starry night's sky. "Are you here to…?"

Something about the look in her eyes when she spoke told him she was frightened. "I shouldn't have come," he thought in self punishment, "I have only hurt her as well." Standing quickly, he leapt off the roof and disappeared into the night. Chelsea looked about wildly. Where had he gone? Why had he left so quickly? She closed the window and sank to the floor, holding herself as she shook. Suddenly, the song she had sung earlier came back to her voice.

_"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here!"_ Standing to her feet, Chelsea looked about her room as the lyrics began to connect in her mind. _"Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding."_ She ran over to her dresser and gazed into her mirror. Seeing her excited expression, she finished her song. _"Somehow I know he's always with me, be the unseen genius!"_ With her song complete, Chelsea prayed to the deity of love that the stranger would return. "Please, my angel, come back to me. Someday, come back to me."


	2. Act II

It has come to my attention that there are different versions of the musical _The Phantom of the Opera_, and there are different versions to the songs as well. I based _The Phantom of Nibelheim_ on the recently released 2004 Joel Schumacher film. The story line involves the music from the movie more than its plot. I thought I should add this for my _Phantom of the Opera_ people, just to show I care about my readers. Forgive me for changing the lyrics a bit, but I had to for the story's plot to make sense. Any way, enjoy the second act.

I, Jade the Inujin, do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor do I own Final Fantasy Seven. The story lines were changed to make this story my own. If you are a fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ or Final Fantasy Seven, bare with me on the changes. _Italics mean singing._

_The Phantom of Nibelheim: Act II_

Scene One: "What's with you?"

A grand applause rose from the tavern guests as Chelsea brought her song to an end. Curtseying beautifully, the young lady smiled at the customers and skipped off stage. "Bravo! Bravo," Josh cheered from a front table as Chelsea came over to him, "Another perfect performance, Chels. It was beautiful, but you were singing about angels again; that's the third straight week, nothing else. Why the sudden interest in the beings?" The waitress blushed a bit and whipped out her pad. "Shh," she hushed him, "It's a secret, and what about you? You've come here everyday, for every meal, sounds a little stalker-ish to me." The lieutenant gave her a hurt face. "Me? A stalker - heavens no! - I just come for the singing; it helps keep the cooking down." Jade turned to assure Cook that the brat was just flirting.

As Chelsea served up some orders, Josh took little sips of his sun tea while watched her. He cursed himself for not following up on the flirting remark. Chelsea had just laughed it off, but that was exactly what he was doing, or trying to at least. Ever since they were kids, he'd always had the hugest crush on her. After messing up his first chance to date her, he joined Soldier to impress her. Now was his second time up to bat in the game of love, and the pitcher was brutal. He wasn't going to foul up again; still, he had to get over his shy nature around her, or he'd never be able to confess his love.

"Jade," Jason whispered to his twin, "What was with the 'brat' comment? Do I sense jealousy?" Jade glared at the young soldier dining by the stage. She muttered back, "No reason, really. I used to call him a brat when we were kids. What's wrong with it now?" Jason blinked a bit before chiming softly about someone being jealous. Jade bit back a denial just as Chelsea approached the bar. "He's right though, Sis," the singer commented, "You have seemed a bit edgy lately, especially whenever Josh is around. What gives? He's a friend of mine and you." The grouchy tender turned to do something that would take up time. Jason and Chelsea looked at each other and sighed defeat. Looking at her reflection in the glass, Jade said inaudibly, "I hope Red gets them all good."

Scene Two: "Unrequited Love"

Ten o'clock came strangely quickly that night, or that's what the three siblings thought at least. "I'll head up guys," Chelsea announced. Jason turned from his last table to his little sister. "Again, Chelsea," he asked in a whiny tone, "You've gone to bed early every night for the past three weeks." Jason suddenly gasped, "Jade, could our sweet, innocent, virgin, baby sister have a mysterious lover! Say its not so, Chelsea!" The waitress held her breath as her older brother forced her head straight into his chest.

As Jason received a thrashing from his twin, Chelsea smiled and climbed the stairs to their bedrooms. Opening her door, she entered and closed it gently as if she were trying to hide something. Dashing to the window, the young woman pushed open the pane and sat with a sigh. The night gingerly blew her a kiss that rustled her long, dark hair. "Is that you, my angel?" she called softly. With another soft breeze caressing her face, she smiled sweetly, "I shall grace you with my song that you love so, my dear angel…

_"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here…"_ "What are you doing, Little Sis?" Chelsea spun around quickly at Jade's voice. "Jade… uh… I didn't hear you come in," she smiled in her cute, innocent way. Jade crossed her arms and eyed her younger sister. "Are you going to bed?" Chelsea nodded innocently. "Then why do you sing to the stars," Jade walked over to where her sister sat, "About your angel?" The younger of the two looked away. "Come on, Sis. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Chelsea glanced out of the corner of her eye and smiled. "I'm singing to my angel."

"I guess you're not going to tell me then, huh?" Jade shrugged in disappointment to which Chelsea whimpered that she really was. The older sister laughed lightly and told the young lady to get ready for bed. After pouting a bit, Chelsea went to brush her teeth and dress for bed. Jade then tucked her little sister in, mummy-style. The girl giggled, said goodnight with a yawn, and fell asleep. The older sister stroked the younger's hair gently as she reminisced about the day they had first met. "You were so tiny, for an eighteen month old," Jade whispered to the sleeping girl, "Dad said Jason and I were finally a big brother and sister. Mom never let you out of her sight for the next four years; after you turned six, I became the protective one.

"Its strange, now that I think about it, I can't remember a time I didn't care for you. Sure, when we were younger, it was innocent, but over the years, I never would have thought I'd actually love you." Kissing the sleeping girl's forehead, Jade looked at the peaceful face of her unrequited love. "I love you so much, but I could never have you in a hundred lifetimes. All I can do is watch over you and help your dreams come true." Brushing her fingers through Chelsea's hair once more, the older woman walked over to the vanity dresser and blew out the oil lamp. "Goodnight, my love." She turned to leave, took one last look, and closed the door behind her.

Scene Three: _"Angel of Music"_

As he did every night for the past three weeks, the dark figure sat on the roof of the maiden's home to listen to her sing. It had been a long time since music had graced his tortured soul so sweetly. Not only that, the angelic maiden that had given him this mystic medicine was so lovely; he couldn't stay away. In his mind, he debated whether or not to see her again, as he did every night. How long could he continue this listening from afar? "I'm so hideous and tainted; I have no right to even enter her presence. Still, I must at least see her, if only from afar." Covering his face, the dark figure descended before the maiden's window.

Inside the room, it was quite dark, but the darkness held no veil over his advanced eyes. Piercing the dark, he gazed on the sleeping, young woman in awe of her beauty. He scolded himself for acting like a stalker, but he pressed his gloved hand against the glass none the less. As the pane gave, the figure drew a quick breath in surprise. Thanking the gods – above or below – responsible for such luck, he entered the room carefully. Out of habit, he glanced around his surroundings before approaching the maiden's sacred resting place. Gazing upon her calm face, he stroked her cheek lightly. "A demon such as I," he thought, "Has no right to be such perfection." Backing away, the dark figure turned to leave the way he had come.

Eyes fluttering open, Chelsea saw a silhouette walk toward her open window. She sat up quickly, "Wait, please wait!" The shadow stopped; it didn't move as if it were frozen. She arose from her bed and walked over to the figure. Taking the red cloak in her hands, she buried her face in it and cried, "Please don't leave again. Please, my angel, don't go." When the figure didn't move, her soul cried out to him in song. _"Angel, I hear you. Speak; I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master."_

The figure gaped at her words to him. Him? An angel? He turned around to face the maiden. Looking at her through the slit between his head band and collar, his eyes widen at her pleading face as she begged him to stay. His right hand reached to stroke her soft cheek. "That you would call me not just an angel but your angel is more than I deserve," he said softly, "For I am fallen if I am such a being, and as such, I am unworthy of being near such holiness and beauty that clutches tome." Taking his hand, the maiden looked up at him, "Angel, sing with me and let me see for myself if you are unworthy." Smiling behind his collar, the figure mused at how long it had been since he had sung last. Out of nowhere, the sensation he felt from her hand holding his to her cheek stirred something within him.

_"Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide."_ He turned her toward her vanity, _"Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!"_ The young woman felt her soul move in sync with his as she flowed after him. _"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, bring to me all glory. Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel."_

Opening her eyes, Chelsea looked up at the tall figure. "We are bound to each other by the bonds of music; nothing can ever sever that, my angel. Not light or dark, nor good or evil." The figure gaped as she fell against him in an embrace. She wanted to be with him; some one actually wanted to be with him, of her own free will. He was so moved he dared to ask her a question, "Would you come with me, tonight? Now?" He felt her nod a yes. Stepping back, she whispered, "Let me change a minute." He turned to allow her some form of privacy. "I'm ready," she called quietly, walking up behind him. Pulling her close, he stepped up, outside the window. Chelsea gripped tightly around his waist at the sight of the ground below. "Don't be afraid," he said calmly, "Your angel will protect you." Suddenly, he leapt into the air and flew into the night with his maiden gasping in awe.

Scene Four: "The Shinra Mansion"

Chelsea looked at the ground as they sped past. "He truly is my angel," she thought silently and excitedly, "I only wish I could see his face." As they soared through the stars, Chelsea noticed that they were headed for the Shinra Mansion. Her thoughts were confirmed when he descended before the front door. The old house had been build over a century ago when Shinra had first come to Nibelheim. They had once occupied the residence, but some time afterwards, they had abandoned the old building. Looking up at him, she asked warily, "Are you with the Shinra?" Setting her down, the figure felt furry fill his soul at the name. Remembering that the woman was with him, he narrowed his eyes as he opened the door, "No." After he didn't say anymore, Chelsea ran to catch up to his side inside the mansion.

Chelsea couldn't help but cling to her angel's arm as they walked toward the stairs. Everyone knew the house was haunted. She could even see the creatures glaring in their direction. The figure could sense her fear, and he knew perfectly well what the town thought of the old mansion. Draping his cloak over her, he said, "Don't worry about these creatures. They only seek the sanity that was stolen from them. They hate the Shinra, and so, they look at any who enter as a Shinra. I am the only being they trust. They will not harm you, or they will face my retribution." She believed his words, and her fear faded as she clung to him.

Scene Five: "Bats"

He took her down the right corridor at the top of the stairs, leading to the bedrooms. The figure opened a door to one of the rooms. Suddenly, there was a screech as a bat flew toward them. Chelsea screamed, yet the figure yelled up at the creature, "Phellep! That's enough!" The young woman opened her tightly closed eyes and watched in amazement as the little, winged animal alighted onto the figure's right arm as if it were a pet. "Phellep, this woman is a friend. You and your kin must protect her, not harm her. My little friend, go to your family, for your protector and savior has returned home."

As the bat screeched back, the figure pushed against a brick wall. It gave way and moved to the side. Phellep flew through as Chelsea blinked in awe. He motioned for her to come closer. She nodded and walked up to the trap door; she gasped as she saw a spiral staircase leading underground. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Chelsea smiled up at her angel. He gulped as her smile sent a chill through him. Taking her in his right arm, he leapt down the hallow center of the staircase. The girl squealed with delight, clinging to him in her excitement.

He landed with gentle grace on one of the last few steps and led her down the scone lit basement. Bats screeched at them as they walked. The figure laughed a bit when a few sat on him and greeted him home. Chelsea gazed at the creatures that had always scared the hell out of her with new wonder. "Bats are misunderstood by mankind and shunned as evil by society," he explained, "I share a bond of understanding with them and have become their friend." She looked at him as he spoke to the creatures ever so kindly. "That's so amazing," she said honestly, "I never thought bats could be so affectionate, but I then again I've never seen this side of them before. They're so cute!" The figure looked down at her in amazement as a few of the creatures flew about her.

He didn't notice as Phellep zoomed in on his headband, taking it right off. He looked up at the ceiling and called to his mischievous little friend, "Phellep! Give that back now!" As he yelled above, Chelsea looked at his face and blinked. The figure suddenly became aware at that moment that his face was exposed. Gasping in horror, he tried to cover it, but the maiden's hand reached his cheek before he could. He waited for some form of delayed reaction as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. All she did was gaze at him and say quietly, "Angel, your eyes are radiant rubies." He blinked in shock; she was unafraid of his face! The firry red eyes, his pale complexion, the pointed fangs, they didn't faze her at all. He almost felt like crying at the sight of her smiling face. "Only one other," he thought to himself, "Was unafraid of my demonic features. I never dreamed that a woman could find my face beautiful." In the back of his mind, the figure couldn't shake the feeling Phellep was laughing at him from the ceiling.

Scene Six: _"The Phantom of the Opera"_

He suddenly came to the realization that they were standing before a wooden wall built into the original stone one. Chelsea turned her head to see an aged door the figure was staring at. Tilting her head, the singer asked, "Angel, why is this wooden wall and door here? Why isn't it stone like the rest of the basement?" Reaching toward the door, the figure waved his right hand - as if stroking the air - and the door opened into a dark room. As the young woman gaped at the phenomenon, the figure answered her question. "This room was added some time after the mansion was built. The wall and door were made quite quickly, yet they have held strong for quite some time."

Suddenly, candles became lit inside the dark room from a single candle stick in the back of the room. The two entered, along with their nocturnal friends, and the dark angel snapped his fingers. Scones ignited instantly, revealing a room of coffins. Chelsea gasped in awe as she walked around the mid-sized room. Watching her admire the beds of the dead, the figure waited for a scream or something of the like. "Surely, this young maiden," thought the dark figure, "Has a limit to her tolerance." When she approached the center casket, lying down instead of propped upright like the rest, she stroked the polished, black wood before turning to look at her angel. Seeing the innocent gaze in her eyes, the figure's eyes locked with hers, and he waited.

"Angel," Chelsea asked innocently, "Are you…" The figure braced himself for the worst. "… Are you a vampire?" His knees gave way, and the tall figure fell over in shock. As she blinked at his reaction, he began to wonder how innocent she really was. Shaking his head for a no, he stood, saying, "No, no, I'm very much alive." Suddenly, she gasped, and the figure assumed things had finally hit her. She bowed low from the waist, saying, "Please forgive me rudeness. I haven't properly introduced myself!" Still bowing, Chelsea didn't see the red and black clad figure fall over yet again. He could feel his eye twitch as he tried to figure this child out.

After he stood up again, the young lady touched her chest, "Let's start again. I'm Chelsea Streeter." Extending her hand toward him, "Who are you, my angel?" Gazing at her soft hand, he glanced up at her face, taking it all in. Slowly reaching out, he took her right hand in his and kissed it. "When I lived in the light, I was called Agent Heart-Throb." Chelsea blushed a bit, thinking she agreed. "But," he continued, "My name is Vincent, Vincent Valentine." Chelsea thought his diction and charm mixed with his mysterious appearance gave him the persona of a phantom. Thinking of their bond of music, words began to come together in her mind. He looked at her with those ruby red eyes. Rising to his full height, the bats spilled in from behind him and swirled around them. The batting of their wing and the screeching of their voices became music to the two singer's ears. Gazing into his eyes, Chelsea began to sing.

_"In sleep, he sang to me; in dreams, he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And though I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind!"_ Vincent felt his soul stir again, and he followed after her. _"Sing once again with me, a strange duet. Your power over me grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is here before your eyes!"_

Stroking his pale, soft face, Chelsea let the music between them move her again, and she picked up after him. _"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…" "Its me they hear,"_ Vincent countered. Embracing each other, their spirits blended together, allowing a synchronized duet to flow forth. _"The spirit and the voice in one combine. The Phantom of the Opera is here…"_ Chelsea looked up at the dark angel and finished the verse, _"… Before my eyes!"_

The bats around them spaced apart as Chelsea began to rise into the air. Her eyes never left his. She knew he was lifting her with his powers, yet fear was far from the maiden's heart as she felt chords forming in her throat. _"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!"_ As Chelsea held her note, Vincent watched the winged creatures revolve around her. Her voice had become a drug to him; he couldn't let her stop. He didn't want this feeling to end down in his soul. He called out to her, "Sing my angel of music!" She raised an octave in her note as she closed her eyes and lifted her head to the high ceiling. "Sing my angel!" She raised another octave, quickening the bats' speed about her. "Sing for me!" Another octave higher and the girl was still going strong. He whispered to himself, "Sing my angel." He suddenly shouted in an almost pleading voice, _"Sing for me!"_ Chelsea's eyes shot open as she hit a note higher than she'd ever done before, but she didn't hold it for long. She fainted and slowly descended into her angel's embrace.


	3. Act III

Last Act, I spoke to my _The Phantom of the Opera_ readers, so this time I extend a paragraph to my Final Fantasy Seven homies. First things first, I am a huge FF7 fan, some might say obsessively so. It's my favorite Final Fantasy game, and it's not just the game I love; the characters were so amazingly real to me. Though I philosophize about Sephiroth the most, Vincent is second because he's just so damn hott! (Joslyn had claimed the one I had figured out first before I could, so she fixed my torn admiration.) Those two guys are my homies, and I love their angst. (I'm an angst vampire. He he he…) I believed that Vincent's angst was more relent to The Phantom's than Sepher-sama's because Vincent's had love involved. Plus, I already have a Sephiroth story, but it had to have the stupid Ancient in it. This story takes place over a century after the game; so basically, it happens the way it would if you didn't pick up Vincent in the basement and left him in his coffin to dream his nightmares. (Poor Vincent! TT) Anyway, you guys aren't here to read my rants, so enjoy Act III!

I, Jade the Inujin, do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor do I own Final Fantasy Seven. The story lines were changed to make this story my own. If you are a fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ or Final Fantasy Seven, bare with me on these changes. _Italics mean singing._

_The Phantom of Nibelheim: Act III_

Scene One: "Collision"

Dark eyes fluttered open as the sunrise awoke the sleeping girl. The young maiden sighed heavily, wondering if the past few months had been real or just a dream. For the last four months, her mysterious angel of the night, Vincent Valentine, had taken her to his home in the basement of Shinra Mansion every night, and every morning, she awoke in her bed. He was so romantic and gentle, yet he also seemed a bit shy. After four months, they still hadn't kissed or done anything physical, except – well – hug. Even still, Chelsea felt they became one every time they sang one of their songs together. Rising from her pillow, the love stricken girl clasped her hands together. "Oh, Deity of Love," she prayed, "If these nights have been nothing but dreams, strike me with eternal sleep to be with my angel."

At work, Chelsea sped around with her unending energy, as she'd done for the past four months. Jade and Jason blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what had gotten into their younger sister. In her bouncy mood, Chelsea didn't notice as two hands came from behind and covered her eyes. She froze instantly. "Guess who?" a voice from behind asked. Her fear melted immediately and she answered, "Joshua Eros Grazer." The officer dropped his hands in shock. "You promised never to say my full name," he whispered. Making a cute face, Chelsea looked behind her, "You asked me to guess who you were… and I guessed right!"

As the waitress giggled at her old friend's embarrassment, Jade glared at the young man. "How dare he show his face in here," she fumed silently, "After he betrayed us all like that?" Jason saw her glare again from where he was washing dishes – for smacking Chelsea's butt – in the kitchen. He became serious all of a sudden, which was something he hadn't done in fifteen years. Being her twin brother, the twenty-seven year old man knew Jade better than anyone. He could feel when something was up – positively or negatively – with her. That wasn't what was bothering him though, Jade always talked to him, but on this issue, she had closed herself off. "What's wrong, Jade?" he mentally pleaded, "You used to rant about everything with me, even girlly things. Why have you turned me away all of a sudden?"

Taking his usual seat, Josh noticed the cold stare from the bar. Jade didn't look away; instead, she locked his gaze. The young man didn't take well to threats, and Jade's eyes held pure anger in them. After about sixty seconds, Josh couldn't take anymore. "God, what is your problem, Jade? You haven't even yelled at me since I got back! What did I do to get the cold shoulder, huh!" Closing her eyes, Jade bit back at him, "Don't you dare talk to me about what you did, you traitor." Josh gave her an angry, confused face, unaware of what she was talking about. Jason exited the kitchen to see everyone staring at the two quarrelers. He walked up to his sister and reached his arm across her chest to her opposite shoulder. "Jade, relax. Everything's alright-"

"No," Jade yelled, "Everything is not alright, Jason!" All eyes fell on Jade, head hung. Pushing her twin back, she looked directly at Josh as she yelled at him. "You dare walk in here, wearing that uniform and insignia! Don't you realize what you've done, or does Shinra brainwash their employees so they don't notice they've become lapdogs!" Jason and Chelsea gaped at their sister and her hateful words. Josh's face softened a bit. "Wait," he thought, "She's Shinra bashing again. Why does she do that all the time?" Jade began to tremble as she tried desperately not to cry. "Heartless bastards, that's all the Shinra are! They don't care about anything except their own asses! They don't care what it takes to protect themselves! They don't care about the innocent lives in their crossfire!"

Crossfire? Josh gasped as he suddenly remembered such an event fifteen years previously. Gaping at the angry woman struggling against her twin, Josh listened to her last words before halling ass out of the tavern. "You're all scum! I hate Shinra; I hate you all! I hope Red takes all of your heads!"

Scene Two: "Agent Heart-Throb"

Josh, cursing himself for not seeing the real issue, dropped into the desk chair in the office he'd been given. "God damn it, Joshua, can't you do anything right?" he yelled at himself, "You know their not Shinra fans, Why'd you have to dig up those old memories!" Sighing heavily, the lieutenant decided to try working on his case again. The past five months he'd been there had turned up nothing, so he changed his approach. Instead of talking to people, Josh turned to the Shinra data base; though he didn't expect much, he thought what did he have to lose?

As he searched the data bank, he hummed a song Chelsea had sung a while ago. It reminded him he'd run out on breakfast, but he thought he'd could skip a meal or two for a change. The song was about a valentine from a vampire. He couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's supernatural lyrics. Since he was in a bored mood, the young officer decided to do a search of Valentine Vampires. He grinned at the random junk he found in the results about Valentines' Day crimes and vampire monsters made in reactors. Taking a sip of his coffee, Josh almost choked at the sight of a Turks' name in the search results. "What the devil? You don't see the name Turk unless it's serious."

Clicking the file, he was asked for security clearance to which he typed his password. After a wait, the history file of an agent appeared before him. Agent Vincent Valentine's picture loaded beside his file. Josh read a bit into it and found his codename was Agent Heart-Throb, and looking at the file picture, the lieutenant had to agree with the nickname. "This guy was one of the best at age… 18! He wasn't a push-over either. There's no deceased date recorded, but it says he was born a hundred and fifty years ago." Scrolling down the file, Josh saw a link to another file. "Operation: Heart-Throb, huh?" There was something about the Turk's brown eyes that goaded him. Grinning, the young man thanked his dear Chelsea for her divine intervention. "Now," he said, pressing the print button before clinking on the link, "I can finally start working."

Scene Three: "Memories"

Jason called Chelsea to the bar. "What's up, Bro?" asked the waitress. Looking at the stairs, the man whispered, "It's after lunch, and Jade still hasn't come down since Josh left." Chelsea nodded and sighed heavily. "I'm gonna go check on her. If anyone asks for a drink, get Cook." The singer bit her lip and whimpered, "But… but… but… that would poison them." Jason patted the girl's head innocently. "We'll blame the customer," he grinned, "Now I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Chelsea nodded in her cute way that Jason worried would turn him straight one day. After he left, Chelsea gazed at the few customers and hoped they wouldn't order a drink.

Jason climbed the stairs, two at a time as usual, to the bedrooms. He made his way to Jade's room, which had at one time had been their parents' room, and knocked softly. "Jade," he called inside, "You okay in there?" There was a clicking noise heard, and the door opened, slowly. A tired-looking Jade looked up at him, eyes bloodshot from crying. "Come on in, Jason." The man closed the door behind him as he entered. Walking over to a stool, he asked in a quiet voice, "You feel like talking yet? I don't have a problem sitting a while." She didn't look at him; she just kept her mouth covered with her palm and stared into the abyss. Jason continued to sit silently, waiting. Suddenly, Jade broke down, "How can he do that!" Jason looked over at her calmly, "Do what, Jade?" She looked at him from her bed, tears streaming her face, "I remember it like it was yesterday, fifteen years ago…

"I remember I was back to the storage room. Dad used to send me back there to learn patience; now that I think about it, I guess I did learn something out of it. I heard the gunshots faintly outside the tavern. Mom was yelling about the damn Shinra taking their fights any where they wanted. Dad just said to calm down. But for some reason, he walked outside. I watched from the kitchen… his body fell to the ground. That was when Mom ran out. Dad didn't make a sound, but I can still hear our mother's screams ringing in my ears. You wouldn't let me go out until the shooting stopped. That's what angered me the most; they just kept shooting. By the time they'd finished, our parents were lying dead in a pool of their own blood, and for what? …A god damn man hunt that they weren't supposed to be shooting in!"

As the tears flowed from her eyes, Jason wrapped his arms around his sister. "Why?" she asked, pleadingly, "Why is he working for their murderers; how can he work for the same people that killed our parents!" The man rocked his sister gently, recalling the day their parents died. "It pains me, too," he whispered in her ear, "I miss them every day. I wish they could have been there for me as I grew up, but it was their time. We have to accept that." Jade stopped her crying, remembering something else, "Red will get us our revenge. I know he will." Jason looked down at her, "Who is this Red person you've been talking about lately? Yet another secret you've kept from me, I'm hurt."

Grinning, Jade sat up to look at her brother. "Jason," she started, "You remember that day, before Mom and Dad died, I was acting like a smart-ass?" Jason thought how he could never forget. It was a preview of her PMS years. "Well, that night, I was sweeping outside the tavern, near the ally. Down the street, a cloaked man in red and black was running from some Shinra Soldiers. I called to him, pointing for the alley. He looked at the alley, then the corner where the Soldiers were coming from. He eventually jumped over me into the alley just before the men rounded the corner.

"I told him I'd handle them; he just stayed quiet. When the Soldiers saw me, one looked at me and asked if I'd seen a red caped figure come my way. I gave my 'duh' face, and I told him no one had come my way for a while. One of the other Soldiers came up to me and said I'd better not be holding him. He threatened me, saying he could beat me up for that." Jason snickered at the Soldier's words. Everyone knew that Jade Streeter was a kick-boxing champ, and she had no problem educating idiots from a young age. "I stared up at him, unafraid, and I told him if he was going to try something, I'd get my father. He tried to hit me, but the first officer stopped him. He said I wasn't worth it.

"As they left, the Soldier that didn't like me flicked me off. I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled my eyelid down a little. I was so proud of myself. That's when the man came out from behind me and started walking away. I noticed he'd dropped his headband next to my foot, so I picked it up. I called to him, and he turned his head to look at me. I held out the piece of cloth to him. His red eyes got big, and he covered his face with his cloak. I thought his face looked quite handsome: red eyes, a pretty face, and a pale complexion. I gave him the headband and smiled up at him. I said he must have trusted me a lot to stay behind me till those creeps left. He gave me one of those 'oh really' faces and said he stayed cause the alley was a dead end. Needless to say, my pride was crushed. He smiled a little grin as he knelt in front of me. He thanked me, saying it wasn't everyday a pretty, young lady saved him. I giggled and told him to go get them for us. He stood, bowed, and told me he would, just for me. He ran off quicker then lightning into the night. I never saw him again, but I'll never forget him."

Sitting next to the large candle in the back of his room, Vincent thought about his beautiful angel. "She's the second person to be so kind to me, Phellep," he said to the bat on his knee. The little creature tilted his head as if the last statement had been unclear to him. Smiling, the man stroked the little animal's back with his finger. "You wouldn't remember the other person, little one. I met her sixteen years ago; that was before you were born."

The bat sat up and squeaked at him, the bat's form of laughing. Vincent felt sweat forming on the back of his neck. "She was a child, a little girl! For the love of the gods, Phellep, I'm not depraved!" The mischievous bat seemed to laugh at his friend's awkward comeback. Chuckling at himself, Vincent petted his little friend on the head. Shaking his head, he said, "Very funny little one.

"Your antics are most amusing when thought about for a while. That child was not so much unlike you. She used her raw sarcasm to throw the Shinra off my trail. When she saw my face, she was unafraid of me. All she said to me was, 'Get them for us.' She wanted me to get Shinra for the people of Nibelheim, and I intend to do that. I can't allow Shinra to destroy more people's lives. That is why I must fight. I can't falter for a moment if I want to protect those two girls."

Vincent could feel a sense of calmness had come over him since he had met Chelsea. A calm he had thought he'd lost many years ago. The rage-filled vengeance was pacified by her memory alone. It baffled his superior intellect, yet the cause didn't matter to him. Leaning against the cold stone wall, he prayed to the gods that he would never loose her.

Scene Four: "True Colors"

Dinner time came for The Midnight Star, and everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Well, Jade was at least in a good mood and back behind the bar. Other then that, things were rocky in the tavern. Jason kept a close eye on the Shinra group in the center of the room. They'd had a little too much to drink, and it showed. Poor little Chelsea seemed swamped by them and their lurid comments. Jade, holding her emotions in check, kept telling him that they hadn't done anything yet, but the young man felt something as going to happen if they stayed much longer. As if to eat up Jade's patience, Josh arrived for dinner. Now it was Jason's turn to hold his twin back.

"Hey there, Miss Foxy Lady," one of the drunken Soldiers called to Chelsea, "Go get Big Daddy another beer!" The waitress gulped in disgust, "Coming, sir." Approaching the bar, she asked Jade for another pint of beer. Josh took a seat near the door and watched as Chelsea brought the new mug over to the loud table. "Here you are, sir. One-" She stopped short as a hand traveled down her back. Jason would have leapt from his seat if Jade hadn't stopped him. Josh just sat in his chair, watching and wishing he had the guts to do something. "Now then," said the Soldier, "Why don't you sit on Papa's lap?" All eyes descended on the waitress for a reaction.

"Don't call yourself such an innocent name and act like a sex gluten." The man dropped his hand at her statement. "I'm here to serve up your meals and drinks," Chelsea glanced at him, "I'm no whore off the start to help you with your aching dick!" She then turned to serve another customer. The entire room was amazed that Chelsea had gone easy on him. Jason blinked, "I thought I was going to have to pull her off. Still, our little Chelsea has quite a tongue and boy does it hurt." Josh just continued to sit and made mental note never to tick her off.

Some time later, the Soldier made a comeback. Standing from his seat, he called to Chelsea. "What do you want Shinra drunk?" she asked, sick and tired of the whole group. The man made an angry expression at her. "Is that it?" he asked angrily, "You a Shinra hater, pretty girl? All you Shinra haters are all alike! I bet you're all behind those Phantom attacks and made up that stupid ghost story to get away with it!" Several other customers shouted denials and said the Phantom really did exist. Even Josh upheld the legend. "If that's true," the drunk countered, "Then one day he's gonna turn on all your asses and show his monster that he is! You'll see! You'll all-" He was cut off as Chelsea's serving tray hit him in the head. Her body trembled with anger as she stood up from throwing her tray. "Don't you ever say anything against the Phantom, you heartless, drunken murderer!"

She ran for the stairs, crying. Joe blinked from his stool at the bar after her. The dressmaker sighed lightly, "This day will be remembered as 'The Day of Tears' in my book." Josh, on the other hand, stood and approached the twins at the bar. "Please, let me go see her." Jade glared at him coldly. "I know I don't have any right to ask, but I want to help Chelsea, please." Jason and Joe looked at Jade for her answer. Narrowing her eyes, Jade locked the young officer's gaze, "Go."

Scene Five: _"All I Ask of You"_

As soon as he'd gotten the word, Josh halled ass up the stairs. He remembered exactly where the girl's room was, and he didn't waist any time getting there. He could hear her crying inside. "This is your chance, Joshua. Don't screw it up," he told himself silently. Opening the door slowly, he saw Chelsea sitting in front of her vanity, crying. "Why, Angel? Why are people so dark and yet they still blame others for their sins? Oh, my angel, come for me, my angel of music. Come for me." Some thing inside Josh moved at her heart felt words and pleading voice. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulders as he began to sing to her.

_"No more talk of darkness; forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here – with you, beside you – to guard you and to guide you."_

Chelsea heard words enter her soul. They were so beautiful and heart-felt; they had to be her angel's. Without opening her eyes, she sang her reply. _"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of better times. Say you'll need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you…"_

Josh took her hand as he kneeled to look at her dreaming face, continuing. _"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_ Chelsea fell captive to the lyrics that caressed her spirit. _"All I want is freedom to say here in your arms, and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me!"_

Forcing her to stand, Josh stroked his beloved's cheek. In a pleading voice, he sang, _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Chelsea… that's all I ask of you."_

Chelsea was so taken by the words. She truly believed she was with her angel of music. That's what he would say to her. Had he come to take her at last? _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Say the word and I will follow you!" _Josh held her close to him and joined in her song. _"Share each day with me each night each morning!"_

Nestling into his chest, she sang, _"Say you love me…" "You know I do."_ As they held each other, their hearts became one for that single moment. _"Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me, that's all I ask of you." _With the girl in his arms, Josh leaned in for the kiss to make the moment complete. "This is it," he thought wildly, "She's finally mine." Suddenly, something in Chelsea's soul screeched in horror, breaking the connection, and she jerked backward.

Staring at the officer, Chelsea blinked, "Josh? What are you doing? What are you doing here?" The young man looked at her a bit confused. "I was about to kiss you," he decided to explain, "I came to see if you were alright after downstairs." The singer gaped at him, "Where is he! He was just here! I was just in his arms!" Josh stared at her and insisted that she had been with him the whole time. "Was it all a dream?" she mused aloud, "Did just imagine I was singing with him?" Josh got defensive at the statement. "No, it wasn't a dream," he declared, "We were singing together. I held you! You held me! I was about to kiss you! It was all real! Goddamn it, it was real!"

Chelsea stared at him, "You came up here?" "Yes." She pointed at him, "You were the one singing with me?" "Yes!" Josh was getting edgier by the question. "You," Chelsea asked, "You tried to kiss me?" Josh clasped her head in his hands. "Yes, and I'd do it again; Chelsea, I love you…" "YOU JERK!" The waitress slapped him across the face, "How dare you take advantage of me like that! Don't tell me you still have that crush on me! Get out! Don't you ever try to make me betray him!" Slamming the door, Josh just stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Scene Six: "Curses"

Seeing the Shinra seduce Chelsea with song, Vincent's heart shattered at the sight of him closing in on the kiss. He flew home immediately, tears in his eyes. When he reached the mansion, he didn't even bother taking the time to land. The broken man fell on his face, trying not to cry. "Why?" he cried out to the cruel gods of fate, "Why do you do this to me again? Have I not atoned for my sins enough? Why a Shinra! Of all the men in the world to take her from me, why did it have to a Shinra officer?" Grasping his head in agony, he fought the tears a moment more.

Turning to the stars above, Vincent sang to the keeper of his soul. _"I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me."_ Thinking about the young man that dared touch Chelsea, he realized he must have seen her mood change. _"He was made to love you when he heard you sing. Chelsea-"_ Vincent dropped his face and let the tears flow. It was happening again. The woman he cared for more than his life was being taken by Shinra. He could see it all now, just like last time. She'd be happy for a while, yet in the end, the Shinra would ultimately destroy her, just like Lucrecia.

The very thought of that brought their voices to his ears. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"_ Vincent gasped in pain. He could feel his body trembling; the pain in his chest grew along with the pain in his heart. He rose to his knees, grabbing his chest. He would not let that Shinra man kill Chelsea. That's right, he had to destroy Shinra, destroy it before it destroyed her. In his fading sanity, Vincent Valentine saw the face of the Soldier that had been with Chelsea. As if he were speaking to him, Vincent cried out, in vengeful song, a curse upon the man. _"You will curse the day you did not do… all that the Phantom asked of you!"_

As he screamed, Vincent's shaking body transformed into a huge, purple creature. Red bat-like wings sprouted from his back. With the morph complete, the goblin-like monster spoke to his host, "Your rage and pain are pure, Vincent. I, Chaos, shall spill the red blood of those who created us as I vowed!" The goblin, Chaos, rose into the sky and howled his evil cry as he flew toward his hit for the night.


	4. Act IV

I, Jade the Inujin, do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor do I own Final Fantasy Seven. The story lines were changed to make this story my own. If you are a fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ or Final Fantasy Seven, bare with me on these changes. _Italics mean singing._

_The Phantom of Nibelheim: Act IV_

Scene One: "Follow the Gut"

"Hey, Lieutenant Grazer." Josh looked up from his papers, "Sir? Was there something you wanted?" The captain sat across from Josh at his mess hall table. Looking the lower officer in the eye, the captain asked, "Are you aware of the attack on the Shinra check point just outside of town last night?" Sighing, Josh replied that it was the talk of the town, "Apparently, the Phantom's demon pet, Chaos, attacked suddenly, and after reeking havoc and slaughtering half the men there, the beast was said to have started crying. They said he cried out in pain before taking off as suddenly as he came."

The older man sighed and shook his head, "The legends say that none can escape the Golden Claw of the Phantom." Grinning lop-sided, the lieutenant countered, "If that's true, how do we know he has a golden claw?" Nodding his head in agreement, the captain asked how the investigation was going. The lower officer looked down at the scattered papers on the table before him, "I think I might have something, sir, but I'm not on hot coals yet." Patting the Soldier on the shoulder, the older man said, "Follow your gut, son. It may save your hide someday."

As he walked away, Josh took the words to heart. "My gut, huh?" He pondered, "Well, it was my gut that let me to this. It seems almost too easy, but I guess most of the questions in life are simple. We're the ones who make them complicated." He flipped through Agent Valentine's profile one last time before starting the other file, Operation: Heart-Throb. "The file said that Valentine was given an assignment from the top to personally participate in the operation." Josh stopped to venture the statement further, "What kind of mission was this? It bears his name, so was he the head of it?"

He finally opened the manila folder containing the file on the operation, and he gaped as he read through it. It turned out that Agent Valentine was the test subject for an experimental procedure devised by the head of Shinra's Science Department, Professor Hojo. "What possessed the man to agree to such a surgery!" Behind the main file, he found notes from Dr. Hojo. The young man was appalled by what he read. "This scientist was a sociopath! Its almost as if this were a diary instead of notes." The records of the "good doctor" revealed that the Turk had been forced into the procedure against his will. "All the branches of Shinra allowed this to happen," Josh shook his head in disbelief. The notes also said that the young man's left arm was severed off and replaced by a robotic limb while fully conscious. The young officer could almost see the young agent going through the hellish operation in his mind.

The arm, the genetic alteration, the radiation treatments, the body transformations, all the horrific details of the procedure finally pulled together as he finished the file. "The operation was abandoned, and the test subject was disposed of personally by Dr. Hojo," he read. Looking at the date, he realized that Shinra's Science Department was headquarter in Nibelheim at that time. The lieutenant continued to sit at the table, taking in the shock. Suddenly, lightning struck the twenty-one year old man's brain. He grabbed all the scattered sheets of printer paper before making a man dash for the captain's office. "Captain," Josh thought, "You were right. I followed my gut, and it solved the mystery of the Phantom of Nibelheim!"

Scene Two: "Nightmares of the Past"

"GAHH!" Vincent screamed, "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" He threw his head back and gave another cry of pain. "Oh this?" asked a crisp, shallow voice, "I'm just cutting your arm off with a scalpel, Mr. Valentine. Now, what was I saying?" The young Turk began to tremble - from pain or shock, he didn't know - as the older man beside his operating table tapped his chin. The twenty year old Turk agent could feel the pain in his shoulder sting as his arm throbbed. The gun shot wound in his stomach seemed numb compared to the pain of his left, upper limb. "Ah! That's right, I was about to tell you about my evening with Miss Lucrecia," the man said, returning to his work.

Vincent cried out again, struggling against his restraints. "Yes, we were discussing the Jenova project that we've been working on together," the other continued, "She agreed with me that we shouldn't waste time trying to find a host, but we should create our own test subject. 'A test tube baby,' she said. I countered the thought, 'Why do all that work? Why not let nature help us out at bit?'" Vincent, grinding his teeth, looked up at the mad man as he shook with pain. "What do I mean by that?" asked the man, almost half way through with the arm, "I told her we should have a child… together, and we'd use the unborn child for our experiments. Why so shocked, Mr. Valentine? Oh that's right, you're very fond of Miss Lucrecia, aren't you?"

Vincent went totally numb, physically and emotionally. Why would Lucrecia even consider sleeping with Old Fart Hojo! He had been afraid that something like this would happening. He'd been against the project from the beginning; it went against forces they knew nothing about, and he didn't want Lucrecia getting hurt. "Would you like to know what happened?" Vincent heard. The old pervert went on and on about how he'd shacked up a drugged Lucrecia. He said she was so helpless and distant; it was like playing with a doll, only it was a woman's body. Vincent tried drowning out the awful words, but it seemed the man was speaking right into his ear.

"AHHH!" The young man made one last cry as his arm left his body. "There now," the older man said, cheerfully, "That's over with, now its time for the replacement." Vincent gaped in terror as his arm was waved in front of his eyes. Blood dripped onto his face as the other man began to laugh maniacally. Closing his eyes tightly, Vincent lifted his head as far forward as he could and began to cry. Slamming his head back down again, he cried out to the cruel gods that had allowed this to happen. "Why? Why! WHY?"

"WHY?" Vincent's eyes shot open wide as he screamed. Gasping for air, he saw that Phellep and the other bats were all around him. It was as if they were trying to help him. Phellep screeched repeatedly, as if in worry. He stroked the creature with his shaking hand. "I'm alright, Phellep," he spoke shakily to calm the bat, "It was… just a nightmare. I haven't had one in months, but I suppose that was because I was with…" He stopped, remembering what he'd seen the past night. He shed new tears while grasping his face. As he rose from his coffin, he fell on his way out as he cried out in pain, "Why! Chelsea, how could you do this to me? How could this happen twice? HOW?"

He sat up beside the dim candles in the back of the room. Phellep alighted on the candlestick next to his despondent friend. He looked at him, twitching his head every once in a while. Screeching, the little creature flapped his wings swiftly. The black clad man couldn't even lift his head to answer. All he said was, "I can't do this… I can't take this a second time. I have to see her. She was the only one who could take this pain away. Still, how can I go back? Knowing she was with another, I don't know if I could look at her, hold her, where some one else has. Also, I've killed again. I can't go see her with blood on my hands." Clasping his hands to his face, he asked the gods why they loved to toy with him so.

Phellep descended to the cold, stone floor and tottled over to the man. He squeaked up at his friend almost trying to speak. Vincent looked down at the bat; the black eyes told him all he needed to know. "Phellep, I can't help but long to see her face, if only for a moment," picking up the animal, he continued, "I've been running, running from myself and my pain. If I really desire Chelsea in my heart, I must fight for her; no Shinra will interfere. Though it pains me so, I must go to her and win her heart back." Standing, Vincent grabbed his cloak. With new determination, he latched the buckles on his collar and walked out of his door, toward the library. Pushing one of the book cases aside, he made his way up to bright world above.

Scene Three: _"Music of the Night"_

"Chelsea, another round for the Phantom!" The young lady sighed as she ran for the bar, again. The twins were busy, too; filling drinks by the dozen, they both had to man behind the counter. Handing his little sister a tray of rum, Jason remarked, "Sorry, Chels. That Phantom hit last night must have made the whole town go bananas." The waitress just smiled, tiredly, and served up the drinks. "Poor little doll," Joe commented from his reserved bar stool, "She works oh so hard, and all for nothing." Jason gave him a "how so" face to which Nibelheim's only dressmaker had to reply. "She's all alone, Jason. Who does she have to work for, as a wife I mean?" The twins fell over at the thought of their little Chelsea getting married. Joe just shook his head and doodled another dress on his napkin.

Chelsea, draped over a bar stool, panted in exhaustion. Jade gazed over the bar, "Hey, Chelsea, why don't you go take a break. Jason and I can handle things for a while. Go lie down upstairs for a bit." The singer looked up and smiled. "That sounds… nice." Taking her notepad and apron, Jason smacked his little sister on the butt and shooed her up the stairs. He then turned to his boyfriend, "Joe, you'd look so sexy in a waitress apron. Why not put all your energy to work… at the tables?" Joe blinked up at the six foot bouncer and bar tender, "Eh…?"

Rubbing her tired eyes, Chelsea pushed her door in. "Maybe a nap will do me good…" The young woman gasped quietly at the sight right in front of her open window. A tall, dark silhouette of a man, cloaked in red and black, stood, overlooking the town. "… Vincent?" The figure turned at the sound of her voice. Making his way over to her, the girl just stood, gazing up at him. He reached out and took her hand in his. After closing the door, she embraced his waist, tightly. "Why didn't you come for me last night? I was so worried about you." Stroking her dark hair, Vincent swallowed back tears as he replied, "That doesn't matter now, sweet cherub. All we need worry for is what lies before us." As she nestled into his chest, he denied the tears in his eyes as his soul stirred at his swirling emotions.

_"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently, the senses abandon their defenses…"_ He stopped, tears welling up in his eyes, yet he continued to force them back. Touching her soft, warm skin, he felt the lyrics return to his lips.

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splender. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender."_ Lifting her chin, Vincent looked into her hazel eyes, pleadingly. _"Turn you face away from the garish light of day! Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to The Music of the Night."_

In the evening light of day, Chelsea thought his pale skin seemed a bit darker. His eyes seemed a little dimmer as well, almost reddish-brown. She thought they seemed sad and lost as if they were looking to her for an answer. His voice was sad as well; why was he acting this way? Was something wrong? As his hand combed through her hair, she felt herself being swept away by his words.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar…" _Leaning closer to her, he whispered, _"… And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

Turning her around, he held her shoulders against him and began to sway somewhat. Inhaling the scent of her hair, Vincent continued in his song, _"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it; feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind! Let your fantasies unwind in the darkness that you know you cannot fight, the darkness of The Music of the Night."_

Brushing his hand through her hair, he sang stronger as she fell to his passionate words. It seemed she was coming back to him. He leaned his cheek against her head, trying to keep his voice steady, as the words flowed forth. _"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world; leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_ He stopped abruptly and turned her face toward his. _"Only then can you belong to me._

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,"_ taking her hand to his face, _"Touch me; trust me, savor each sensation."_ She turned around and looked at his longing face as he continued, _"Let the dream begin! Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that we share, the power of The Music of the Night!"_

Chelsea was imprisoned by the music she was hearing. She ran her hand from his face, slowly, toward his chest and rested her head next to it. The feeling in his spirit overflowed into his body, leaving him breathless. The tingling he felt in the tips of his fingers gave him a strange sensation he didn't understand. The sound of her heavy breathing and the warmth of her breath only made it worse. Gazing at her intoxicated face, he stroked her cheek as he sang a verse he'd wanted to sing for a long time.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude."_ Chelsea looked up at him as he sang the words she envisioned him singing the night before. Tears fell from his eyes as he went on, _"Say you want me with you, here beside you…"_ Chelsea's hand went for the buckles on his collar. The words before had rendered her dumb, but her hands and fingers spoke what was going through her mind. Draping his cloaked left hand on her shoulder and his right on the other, Vincent sang out in desperation and tears, _"Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Chelsea! That's all I ask of-"_

He stopped; he felt his red cloak fall from his shoulders. Gasping, his eyes shot wide open, locked onto her face. The woman's eyes traveled to his left arm. There was no skin, only pure gold that shimmered in the sunset light. Vincent lifted his hands from her shoulders and took a step back. She gaped at the golden stomp with five bending stems branching off of it. Trembling, he stammered, "Chelsea… Chelsea, I… I…" She looked into his tremulous, red eyes, "That hand…" Vincent gaped in panic as he came to grips with the fact that she was finally figuring everything out. "…It's a claw, a golden claw." He took another step back. "Its the Golden Claw; then, that means that you're the-"

"Chelsea, stop!" Vincent cut her off. He didn't want to hear her say his infamous title. Grasping her shoulders, he said, desperately, "I would never hurt you! I could never cause you harm, ever! I… I…" The door suddenly opened with a flustered Joe panting from exhaustion. Without looking up, the young dressmaker said, "Chelsea, I'm swamped from waiting on these hooligans. I hold a new found respect for waitresses and waiters around the world! Now could you please come back and…?" The town dressmaker trailed off at the sight of Chelsea being held by a strange man. A strange, attractive man he'd never seen before. "Chels…" he couldn't speak. Panicking, Vincent grabbed his cloak and took Chelsea in his arm. That was when the young man saw the golden arm. "The Phantom!" Joe cried as the two disappeared out the window, "The Phantom has Chelsea! The Phantom has Chelsea!"

Panic engulfed the town as the people declared that the Phantom had gone mad. At the Midnight Star, Jason was trying to help his shocked sister. She'd collapsed at Joe's message and was left dumb ever since. Josh had arrived just as the hysterical man had fallen down the stairs. When the officer asked him to repeat his statement, the fashion designer had a sudden cool down and replied, "I don't know what you mean." Jason thought that was one of the things he loved about Joe, his control of the mood swings. Josh promised that he had a way to get Chelsea back. He ran for the phone and called his captain. "Please, I just need fifteen minutes, sir… He has a girl from the town as a hostage… Thank you, sir." After he halled ass for Shinra Mansion, Joe and Jason turned to Jade. "Jason, something doesn't add up to me," she said in her disbelief, "Follow him. I don't trust anything with the Shinra."

Scene Four: "The Clash"

Inside of the Shinra Mansion, Vincent and Chelsea stopped in front of the false brick wall. Pushing it aside, the panicking man didn't look at the young woman once. The singer's spirit said in the back of her mind,_"Down once more to the dungeons of a black despair! Down we'll plunge to the prison of his mind! Down that path into darkness... deep as hell!" _He grabbed the frightened young woman and leapt down the middle of the staircase. Landing, the bats parted way for him to his room. Once there, he released her wrist and went for a corner. Here, he dropped his cloak and grabbed his head in frustration. Clinging to the open, center coffin, Chelsea dared speak, "Vincent… are you really The Phantom of Nibelheim?"

"Yes! Yes, I am the Phantom!" Jumping at his exclamation, the girl asked why he never told her. "Why? Why you ask? Because of the look in your eyes when you saw it! When you saw this," he turned and lifted the claw, "You looked at me like everyone else did, as a monster! I knew that would happen, so I hid my dark side from you." Walking over to him, the woman reached out to him. "Vincent, I'm not afraid of you. Remember when I first came here with you? I was afraid of bats, but that was only because I didn't see their true natures. When I first saw you on the roof top, I will admit that I was frightened, but now that I've been with you for these past few months, I'm not afraid anymore. In fact, I've grown to…" He grabbed her shoulders and cried, "I'm not as innocent as you believe! I am stained with blood that I was cursed to wallow in many years ago. I am condemned to walk in misery because of my sins. Chelsea… even the gods have forsaken me!" The child took the phantom's head in her hands. "Vincent," she said, "There is nothing, not even the gods, that could ever make me condemn you." "What of betrayal?" asked the phantom, coldly.

As Chelsea stared at him in confusion, he continued, "I believe we have a quest, my dear." The two poked their heads out of the door way to see Josh swatting at bats. Chelsea's mood dropped drastically, "Oh god, Josh." Hearing her voice, the lieutenant called out, "Phantom! Release the girl! She has nothing to do with the Shinra!" Vincent looked down at Chelsea, "Your lover makes a passionate plea." She glared up at him. "Is that what you were so worked up about?" she muttered, "I thought he was you last night till I noticed the height difference!" Josh glanced at his watch, still under bat fire. Beginning to panic, he called out again, "Please, I love her! Show some compassion; I beg of you!" Vincent's soul burned at the comment, and he walked out into the hall. Flashing his arm at the young man, he yelled, "I was denied compassion! Why should I give that which Shinra doesn't deserve!" Chelsea smacked her head and climbed into Vincent's coffin to get the sleep she missed.

"Please, just let me see her," Josh begged. Vincent motioned the bats away, "Be my guest, sir." Josh finally caught sight of the tall figure. He had imagined that Vincent Valentine would have aged over the years, a little, but he looked just like his profile photo - save the red eyes, fangs, and skin color. Walking past the Phantom, Josh looked in to see Chelsea lying in the coffin. He sighed with relief and started in only to have Vincent grab him. "Damn it! You tricked me, bastard!" Josh yelled. The young lady rubbed her eyes as she looked over the coffin's edge to see Josh held high against the wall by Vincent's clawed hand. "Vincent? I don't understand." "Its quite simple, my dear," Vincent replied, "You are this Soldier's last hope. Either, start a new life with me, or you send him to his grave." Josh tried to move the claw around his throat, "Don't lie for my sake, Chelsea! Both scenarios, he'll win! Don't throw your life away!" Looking at her, coldly, Vincent said, flatly, "Make your choice, my little cherub." "Why make her lie to save my life, you spineless bastard!"

"Angel," she cried. "Who deserves this? You said you were stained with blood, yet it appeases you not. Why cause yourself more pain?" Getting out of the coffin, "Chelsea walked over to them. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? I pray the gods give me the strength to show you… _that you're not alone!"_ Reaching up, she pulled Vincent's head down and met it with a kiss. Confusion flooding his mind, the lost heart felt tears once again fill his eyes. He'd never been kissed, nor had he ever kissed anyone. He felt light for the first time in many years. After all he'd done, she was still forgiving and open-minded. The tears fell onto her face, and her lips finally released his as she looked up at him. Seeing her smile, he dropped the captive Josh; then, he heard it.

Vincent's ears picked up at the sound of footsteps. There were so many even the bats were disturbed. "Vincent, what's wrong?" Chelsea asked, touching his chest. "They have finally come for me," he thought, "Its all over. Chelsea wouldn't survive." Turning to the uninvited guest, he yelled, "Take her! Forget me! Forget all of this!" Chelsea made a confused face and reached out to him. "Leave me alone," he begged, "Forget all you've seen." Josh saw his watch and realized his fifteen minutes were up. Seeing the two young people just standing there, Vincent cried, pleadingly, "Go now, and don't let them find you! Swear to me never to tell the secret you know of the angel in hell!" Josh nodded out of fear, but Chelsea just shook her head in disbelief. "Use the secret door in the library, please go now." Josh grabbed the shocked woman. "No, no Josh, please. Vincent? Vincent!" Grabbing his face, he yelled, angrily, "Go now! Go now and leave me be!"

Opening his eyes, he could hear Chelsea pleading for the officer to let her go. Falling to his knees, Vincent let it all come together in his mind. The Shinra were coming; he had lost Chelsea forever, so there was only one thing left to do. "Phellep," he called to his friend in a trembling voice, "My friend, you have been true to me, and I thank you. So, you must lead and protect the creatures of the night now. I bid you all farewell." The bats were all silent as he returned his cloak around his neck. Walking over to the doorway, he looked toward the library as he sang, sadly, _"Chelsea, I love you."_ He then walked in the opposite direction up to the mansion.

Scene Five: "Tragic Ends"

Halfway up the stairs, Chelsea stopped Josh, "Wait, I have to go back! Vincent thinks I've betrayed him." Josh grabbed her wrist, "Chelsea, he's a monster! One day you'll thank me for this, but for now, you just have to trust me!" Ripping from his grasp, the waitress screamed, "No! You don't understand, Josh! He's been all alone for so long. I am his only hope. I'm the reason he goes on. I have to go back… because I love him, Josh!" Grabbing her, the officer shook her, "Damn it, Chelsea! I've loved you for all these years. Everything I've done was for you! Hell, I've worked my ass off on this Phantom case, so I could get promoted to have the money to give you an easy life!" Chelsea gaped at him, "Phantom case? You mean Shinra's after Vincent? I have to warn him." "No," Josh shook her again, "I will not lose you to an old, science project reject!" Chelsea slapped him and ran back down the stairs.

Standing before the front door, Vincent could hear the voices outside, but his mind was on other things. "He truly loves her. I can only hope he brings her happiness that I never could." As he thought about it, he could hear their duet in his ears again. Closing his eyes, he cried out loudly in his last song. _"You alone can make my song take flight. Its over now, The Music of the Night!"_ Broken in spirit, he pushed the doors open to see the Soldier Firing Squad of Shinra standing a few yards away. Chelsea ran out to the top of the stairs and screamed, "Vincent! No, it's a trap!" It was too late. "Fire at will, men!" Vincent took one step and met a round of bullets. Gasping, he took another step or two as he was impaled by another round. Coughing up blood to mingle with his tears, he continued to walk into the rain of ammunition, each met with more rounds,until he couldn't walk anymore. He finally collapsed onto his face in a pool of blood, begging for death to embrace him at last.

As the townspeople gaped at the carnage they'd just witnessed, Josh pushed through to the squad leader. "Why did you stop? You're supposed to take him out!" The officer pointed to the gasping man, drowning in his own blood. "He's no threat anymore, Lieutenant," the commander said curtly. Flashing his clearance badge, Josh ordered, with a mad look in his eye, "You, you, you, and you come with me!" The four gun men walked over with Josh to the suffering man. Weak,red eyes looked up at Josh to which a cold,brownglare was returned. As Vincent coughed up more blood, Josh commanded, eyes never leaving Vincent, "Surround him and open fire till he's dead!" The crowd screamed and cried in horror as the four Soldiers closed their eyes and pulled the trigger on their machine guns. Vincent cried out in agony as the bullets ripped through his back, splattering blood everywhere. Josh watched it all, satisfied.

"Oh my god, Vincent!" One of the Soldiers jumped at the scream coming from the mansion. Thinking it was one of the strange creatures, he lifted his gun for the doorway. Josh realized Chelsea was inside, returning to his senses,and ordered to cease firing. When the shooting stopped, the once great phantom silenced, choking on blood and dust in his throat. The young woman came running out of the mansion, calling to her angel. Kneeling beside the blood bath, Chelsea rolled Vincent's limp body up onto her lap and lifted his head. "Vincent. Vincent, just hang on, please. I'm here with you," she said bringing his right hand to her cheek so he could feel her. Thesomewhat consciousman stared up at her, whispering, "Chelsea… you… came back?" Nodding, she replied, "Yeah, I came back to be with you. Now, you just have to stay with me. Please, Vincent? Don't give up."

"You came… back," he whispered, thinking he was in a dream. The once angry mob stared at the scene with remorse. Softly stroking her cheek, Vincent whispered, "You… came… ba-" He was cut off as hisred eyes drained of life. "Vincent?" Chelsea whispered. Eye lids closed, slowly, as his head rolled toward the ground. Lying his head down gingerly, she felt his hand slip down her cheek. "Vincent… come on; open your eyes," she said shakily, "Let me see those beautiful, red…" She stopped at the word, seeing the blood on her hands, "Not again. Its everywhere… just like last time. They did it again. Vincent! Don't leave me all alone! Please!"

Jade, Jason, and Joe finally made it to the center of the action. The woman had gotten very upset at the gunshots, but nothing could have prepared her from the sight before her eyes. "Jason," she gasped, "Its Red, and there's Chelsea." Before the guys could stop her, Jade ran over to her grieving sister. The boys held off the Shinra as Jade knelt beside the hysterical girl. "Chelsea," Jade started. "They killed him, Jade! They murdered my Angel of Music," Chelsea cried turning to look up from the body, "They murdered him just like Mom and Dad!" Throwing her arms around her sister, Jade fought back her tears as she expressed how sorry she was. Clinging back, Chelsea screamed, "I hate them! I hate them all! Murders, that's all the Shinra are! But, none are worse then that traitor, Joshua Grazer!"

Josh gaped at her. Why was he the bad guy? He'd just saved her from The Phantom of Nibelheim! Couldn't she see that he'd done it all for he? Struggling against Jade's grasp, Chelsea bit hateful words at him. "Joshua, you killed him! I heard you give the order! I saw it all, you damn murderer!" Breaking free from Jade, she ran for Josh only to be stopped by Joe. "I swear, on my parents' graves and Vincent's body," she threatened, "If I ever see you or another Shinra, I will kill you with my own, bare hands!" The lieutenant gasped, "Chelsea… Jason, talk some sense into her-" He was cut off as a fist rammed into his jaw. Jason stood up straight again, and Joe scolded him for loosing his temper. "I'm sorry, Joe, but I can't stand to hear a filthy dog of Shinra talk about my sister, let alone call me by my name. You're no friend of ours anymore, Grazer. Get out of my sight before I tell Joe to let go of Chelsea."

As Josh ran off, Jade stared down at the man she'd met all those years ago. "You haven't changed a bit, Red," she thought, "Who would have thought you were the Angel of Music." Her thoughts were interrupted as Jason came around the body and scooped it up, slowly under the weight. "Chelsea," he said calmly, "I know this is hard, but where do you want his body? I don't think the Shinra will handle it with as much care as us." Looking at the tranquil face, Chelsea felt fresh tears flow yet again as she nodded. "Phellep and the others will be heartbroken."

Scene Six: _"Wishing"_

She led her three companions to the upstairs room with the secret door. With help from Jade and Joe, Chelsea pushed it open. "Phellep!" she called as the creature flew at them, "Its me, Chelsea! Please stop scaring my friends." The bat stopped at the sight of Vincent's bloody, limp body in Jason's arms. Screeching, the creature landed on his friend's chest and poked him, in disbelief. The tiny animal squeaked at his friend, calling to him for an answer desperately. Chelsea had to look away; it was too painful to say anything.Teary-eyed, the waitress showed them the way to Vincent's room. The three new comers gaped at the caskets and candles everywhere. "That coffin," she pointed to the open, center one, "Lay him in there. Here he can sleep for eternity."

The young man set the victim down and the events finally hit him. "Oh god, Chelsea, I'm so sorry." Walking up to the coffin, Chelsea shook her head, "He can't sleep in this blood soaked cloak." Shepulled off the bloody, shreaded cloak and laid it next to the coffin. While she continued to fret over his appearance, the others stood and watched over her, knowing how much pain she was going through. Using her handkerchief, Chelsea wiped the white face. Removing the blood spots and dirt, she didn't notice her own tears streaming down her face. Jade's heart shattered; she had failed to protect the fragile happiness she'd always cherished. Lying a hand on the girl's shoulder, Jade wrapped her sister in an embrace from behind, "I'm so sorry, Chelsea. I'm sorry I can't fix this, like always. I'm sorry." Chelsea felt something inside her move. Words came to her. Words she had wanted to say, but now it was too late.

Stroking his face, Chelsea sang quietly, _"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and lover, then my world was shattered… Wishing you were some how here again. Wishing you were some how near. Sometimes it seems if I just dream, some how you could be here."_ Moving her thumb over his lips, she continued, _"Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never will. Dreaming of you helped me to do all that you'd dreamed I could!"_

Slowly, bats flowed in past the guys toward the singing. Joe clung toa shaky Jason, but the creatures went unnoticed by Jade.Chelsea looked up at them for a moment before returning her eyes to her fallen angel. _"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle."_ Grazing her fingers around his face, she felt tears forming as she sang, _"Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die!"_

Grabbing his shirt, she buried her face in it and cried out to her deaf lover. _"Wishing you were some how here again! Knowing we must say good-bye! Try to forgive. Teach me to live. Give me the strength to try!"_ Raising slowly from his chest, Chelsea looked at his peaceful face, _"No more memories! No more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years!"_ She took his right hand in hers and brought it to her cheek as she wept. _"Help me say good-bye. Help me say… good-"_

"Chelsea!" Jade screamed as her sister fell backward in her arms, "What's wrong! Chelsea! CHELSEA!" Jason and Joe ran to help; that was when Joe noticed fresh blood on the stained dress. "Oh my god," the dressmaker gasped, "She's been shot! Jason, Chelsea's been shot this whole time!" As Jason tried to calm his boyfriend, Jade held her beloved close to her. "Please, don't take her. Please, Shinigami, don't take her from me, too. Please!" With all the panic around her, Chelsea was numb to it all, even the pain in her stomach. All she could see was the face of her angel, Vincent Valentine, holding out this hand to her. Smiling somewhat, Chelsea called hoarsely, reaching out for his hand, "I'm coming... Vincent. I'm coming."


	5. Act V

Ha! Thought that was the end, didn't you? Well, you were wrong! Sorry, I just did that to make myself feel special. Anyway, it is time to enter the fifth and final act of The Phantom of Nibelheim. Are you guys as excited as I am? Well, I actually am a fan of my own stories, so the suspense was killing me just as bad as it was to you. Though parting is such sweet sorrow, I really hope my readers enjoyed the story. If you're a Phantom fan, or visa versa, I hope that you weren't too appalled, and just maybe, you might look into the origins of the two plots. That sounded weird, but I can'tthink ofanother way to say it. Anyway, please enjoy this ending to one of my personal favorite stories. Later, Jade the Inujin out.

I, Jade the Inujin, do not own _The Phantom of the Opera_, nor do I own Final Fantasy Seven. The story lines were changed to make this story my own. If you are a fan of _The Phantom of the Opera_ or Final Fantasy Seven, bare with me on these changes.

_The Phantom of Nibelheim: Act V_

Scene One: "Resurrection"

"Help me say… good-" "Chelsea! What's wrong! Chelsea! Chelsea?" "What's the matter, Jade!" "Oh my god, she's been shot! Jason, Chelsea's been shot this whole time!" "Now, Joe, I don't need you to freak out too. Calm down." "Please, don't take her. Please, Shinigami, don't take her from me too. Please!" "I'm coming, Vincent. I'm coming… I'm coming… I'm… coming…"

Red eyes shot wide open as Vincent regained consciousness. It was black. His coffin lid must have been on. His nose twitched at a smell; it was blood. He must be soaked in it. What in Hades had happened? Had he gone on another killing spree? No, he never let himself get covered in blood. Running his hand over his clothing, he felt rips and holes all over his torso. "That's right," he thought, "I walked into the Shinra firing squad. The bullets must be broken down by now. Why would I do something so idiotic? Chelsea… that's what happened. She went to be with that Shinra officer, but wait a moment. He was standing over me when I was hit the second time. He gave the order. That was when Chelsea came back. She came back to be with me! She did love me! Vincent, how is it that you've always held the eye of the woman, yet you can't tell heads from tails on the subject of 'I love you'? Chelsea must have been injured. I have to find her."

Rising, the love stricken fool hit his head on the casket lid. Grasping his throbbing forehead, Vincent tried to figure out why his coffin wouldn't open like usual with his powers. "Oh, finally awake, are we?" came a voice outside the casket, "Sleeping in as usual, Mr. Valentine?" Vincent's blood chilled at the sound of the crisp voice. It couldn't be; this was impossible. There was no way he could still be alive. "Surprised to hear from me, Mr. Valentine? I can't really blame you. It has been over 120 years since we last were together." Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, the fear gripped man asked, "Hojo, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've been hearing Operation: Heart-Throb coming up too much lately, and I found that one of my old specimens was causing trouble back in Nibelheim. Naturally, I've been sent here to fix this little problem that has Shinra shaking in their boots." A chill ran through Vincent's spine at the thought of Hojo "fixing" anything. "You've lived quite a lively life, haven't you, Mr. Valentine? With all the killing and slaughtering, you still have time for romance." The trapped man gasped, "What do you mean by that?" Hojo got very close to the coffin and replied, "Was it fun, Mr. Valentine, having such a lovely rag doll to play with? She sounds even easier than Lucrecia was." Vincent tried to drown out the words he was hearing.

"Speaking of that lovely doll, I'm afraid Miss Streeter is part of the fixing. I really hate repeating this, but it appears I have little choice in the matter." Something in the old man's words stung Vincent's heart. "Repeat? Repeat what!" Hojo's grin was so evil its radiation came through the coffin's barriers. "Well, Mr. Valentine, I don't suppose you have forgotten Miss Lucrecia's passing. I regret to inform you that her untimely death was no accident." Vincent's heart skipped a beat as he gaped in the dark at Hojo description of his beloved Lucrecia's horribly painful end. "Dear Lucrecia had such a head on her shoulders, but she was no match for mine. She should never have trusted me with her delivery. I slipped a little something extra into her epidural. I can still see her face while she went through her contractions. It was so agonizingly painful; it was beautiful.

"As soon as the child was born, the toxin took effect. You should have heard her! The intelligent, well-breed Lucrecia cursed me to her dying breath. That was when her motherly instincts finally took hold of her; she wanted to see our child. She suffocated before she could hold him, but I remember that face, streamed with tears, as she gazed at the child. It was a clean kill, so much so, its my best 'clean up' tactic." Vincent couldn't seem to find any air. Hojo had murdered Lucrecia, the woman that had captured his heart all those years ago. No matter how cold she was to him, no matter how much she rejected him, he continued to give up so much for her, and he would have given more, even his life.

Now, Hojo said he was going to kill Chelsea the same way. This young flower that had rekindled not only his will to love but his will to live. He couldn't let history repeat itself. "Hojo," he stammered a bit, "Please… leave the Streeters alone. They have suffered enough. Just let them be, please." The man waited for an answer. "I'm sorry, Mr. Valentine," the old scientist replied after a pause, "She knows too much for her own health." Banging his fist against the lid, Vincent yelled, "I never told anyone about Operation: Heart-Throb! I swore to you that I wouldn't all those years ago!" "She saw the claw. Didn't she?" Vincent silenced and swallowed, speechless. "That and the fact that your procedure has been brought up so much leaves me no other options."

Tears in his eyes, Vincent cried out desperately, "Hojo! I swear to remain in my casket even after this world has breathed its last! Please, I ask only that in return you spare Chelsea and her family! That is all I ask! Please, I beg of you!" There was a long pause, too long for Vincent's nerves, as Hojo thought over his old toy's proposition. Finally, a question was raised at the trapped man, "How can I have any guarantee that you will remain? For all I know, you could break out like last time." Shaking his head in frustration, Vincent replied, quickly, "Seal the coffin along with the door! Do whatever you please with me! Just… Just leave Chelsea alone!" Hojo smiled at how the Turk danced in his palm every time he pulled the right stings. The scientist patted the coffin lid he'd been sitting upon, "Agreed."

Leaving a stunned Vincent inside the sealed bed for the dead, Hojo turned just before he sealed off the door. "Mr. Valentine," the old man called in his cheerfully frightening way, "It really was a pleasure to see you again. Though our reunion was not face to face, it truly was a heart warming time for me. I hope the feeling was mutual." Not waiting for a reply, he closed the wooden door and secured the newly installed locks. "The young fool," he thought to himself, "Still always looking out for the innocent passer-by that doesn't give a damn about him. You always took that so personally, Heart-Throb, but it only led to your down fall." Smiling maniacally, the elderly, mad scientist walked toward the spiral staircase, almost laughing.

Back inside the room, the once again imprisoned Vincent wept bitterly. How could he have been such a fool, again? "I am a toy of the fates. I know better than anyone that Hojo's word is equivalent to that of swine fodder. Still, I sold myself to his power yet again. Forgive me, Chelsea, for I have given you into the hands of the Devil himself. And to my beloved, Lucrecia, forgive my lack of effort to save you from your inhumane end. I am a failure as a human being, much less a man!" As the man continued to punish himself, he fell into another sleep of tormenting nightmares. They were nightmares that no one could save him from, for it was he who was the root of his own suffering.

"AHHH! Oh my god, Hojo! What have you done to me!" The old scientist smiled wickedly at the screaming woman before his eyes. "Its quite simple, my dear. I have poisoned you with a toxin that will eat away at your internal make-up and ultimately crush your respiration." Lucrecia's dark eyes widened as she realized that her partner had planned this all along. "Vincent… was right… about… you. You damn bastard! How could you screw me like this!" Hojo raised an eyebrow, "I had no problem whatsoever 'screwing' Mr. Valentine over. He is currently in a radiation treatment right now that I had to leave to take care of your untimely labor, and by the way, he has you to thank for his misfortune. If it hadn't been for your 'playing hard to get', Agent Heart-Throb would have left the Jenova Project well enough alone."

As the young scientist began to gasp for air, she stared the old fart in the eye and begged, "Please… Hojo… let me see… my baby… just for… once…" He lifted the screaming child into his arms, allowing Lucrecia to gaze upon the newborn, as she slipped from the world of the living. Lucrecia began to cry at the sight; then, she grimaced before screaming in pain. Slowly, the woman morphed into a younger woman. It was Chelsea Streeter! She cried as she tossed and turned in pain. "Vincent…! Vin… cent… help… help me… please… Vincent… please… help… me…" No matter how fast he ran, Vincent couldn't move any closer to her. "Chelsea! Chelsea, hang on! I'm coming! Please, don't fade away!"

Suddenly, it seemed he was beginning to move. With a sliver of hope, he ran with everything in him to the bed side. "I'm going to make it this time. I'm going to make it! I'll save her this time! I know it!" He came up to the bed side, just barely in reach of her hand, "Chelsea, I'm here! I'm here for you!" All of a sudden, straps appeared around his arms and legs. They looked familiar; no, they couldn't be. "Mr. Valentine," came a voice above him, "Its about time for your next treatment. Shall we begin?" Struggling against his restraints, Vincent called out to his one and only as she whispered his name with her last breath. "Chelsea!" He cried out to her as she faded from his eyes, "No! Chelsea!"

"Chelsea!" Vincent yelled as his golden claw broke through the casket. Huffing in aggression, he sat up and glared at the door. It was pitch black inside the room, yet his ruby red eyes seemed to light the area ablaze as they burned fiery red. Leaping from the coffin, Vincent snapped his fingers. The candles and scones burst into their brightest light ever, as if they fed off his rage. Opening one of the up right coffins, he pulled out another black, sleeveless shirt and matching pants. Changing, he whistled a high pitched note, summoning Phellep to the door. "Phellep," he called, loudly, "I need you to get that door open, now! Do whatever you must, just get it open!"

Screeching with delight, Phellep called to his kin. The rest of the bats gathered at the door. After Phellep gave a few orders, the creatures began to scratch at the wood. At first, it seemed in vain, but after a few minutes, a lock fell to the ground. The bats, covering the door, scratched faster with new determination as one by one the locks fell. The animals were so focused they didn't realize that they were shredding the wooden wall as well. All at once, the wall began to collapse, so the bats retreated to watch the fruits of their labor. When the smoke cleared, there stood their old friend and protector, Vincent Valentine. His face was serious and focused as he walked out of the bright room. "Thank you all, my friends. I owe you once again. The scent of that vile, psycho-pathological menace is still fresh. Farewell, my friends; at last, I may have my vengeance!"

Scene Two: "Ramifications"

"Get out of my room, you back-stabbing ass!" Josh ducked as Chelsea chucked his flowers back at him. He had come in an attempt to apologize for his actions the day before. This turned out to be a bad idea. Sitting on the other side of Chelsea's bed, Jade, Jason, and Joe shook their heads at the young officer's stupidity. They were in no mood to argue with the angry woman, nor did they hold any sympathy for the nervous Joshua Grazer. Chelsea's sorrowful grieving had morphed into a furry that craved the taste of vengeance. She had meant her threat the other day, and she was more than ready to back it up.

"Chelsea," Josh said, dodging a lunch tray, "I said I was sorry. I don't know what came over me, really. Please, calm down. You'll only injure yourself further." Pitching utensils at her former friend, the patient yelled, "If you care that much about me, you spineless coward, you'd have left me with Vincent!" Grimacing at the fork in his hand, the officer asked, "Not liking the hospital food? It really sucks, doesn't it? Want me to get you some sushi? The bagel roll was your favorite, right?" Chelsea picked up the plate she'd been given and countered, "I'll hate it if you buy it for me, Shinra dog!" This continued for the next five minutes as the three older onlookers watched their entertainment. Jade finally sighed, lifting her hand in a flick off, "Just give it up, brat. You can't win."

Just as the serving table flew across the room, an old physician with salt and pepper hair and glasses entered the war zone. "Well now," he said in a surprised tone, "I see someone is feisty this afternoon. How are you feeling, Miss Streeter?" The guys stopped her from throwing her IV stand as the doctor approached. Refocusing her attention, Chelsea replied rather loudly, "I've been better. If it wasn't for this pain in the ass standing in front of me, I might be in better spirits!" Smiling, the old man patted the child on the arm. "Now, I can't do much about your hind areas, but let's see what we can do about your wound," he said, kindly. Turning to Jade, Jason, and Joe, he said, "I'm here to give Miss Streeter another dose of antibiotics." They nodded as he switched out the IV bag.

"I don't want any medicine! I just what to die," Chelsea glared at the physician. Jade dropped her head to hide the pained look on her face as she thought about what her sister had said. Josh walked up closer to the woman, who was about to start crying. "Come on, Chels. This is for the best. We all want you on your feet as soon as you can." The three protective guests glared at him. "Joshua," they yelled in unison, "Get the hell out of here before we start throwing things!" As the four visitors exchanged words, the good doctor stroked his patient's cheek. "Don't worry, little doll," he said, soothingly, "Your pain will go away very soon. I promise." With that, he grabbed Josh's arm and escorted him out.

Closing the door, the physician said to the young Soldier, "The lady is just tired. Her loss was great, but she'll eventually look for the arms of another companion. Patience is a virtue, Lieutenant." Josh gave the old man a confused look. Nodding his head, the Shinra Soldier said, "I guess you're right. Before I forget, how did you know my rank?" The doctor turned around to leave, "I've had some run-ins with the Shinra, and my son was a high ranking officer in Soldier." Something in Josh's gut gave him a warning about this doctor, yet his mind's curiosity wouldn't be satisfied until he'd found out who this wrinkled doctor was.

Running to catch up to the old man, Josh asked, "I'm sorry. I can't shake the feeling I know you from somewhere. Have we met? Maybe I knew of your son?" The doctor shook his head for a no as he shuffled down the hall. Josh took a better look at his face. He knew that face, but where had he seen it? As Josh pondered over this, the physician spoke up, "Young man, I am a very busy person, so if you don't mind, I have 'things' to check on." Lightning struck Josh's brain, he'd read in the notes on Operation: Heart-Throb the word things in quotation often. "You're Professor Hojo, of Shinra's Science Department," he said in astonishment, "You were in charge of Operation: Heart-Throb. You're the one who screwed Agent Valentine. But then, that means…"

The doctor pulled his hands behind his back and hunched over as he grinned. "So," he commented on this enlightening event, "You were the one looking into Operation: Heart-Throb. I must thank you for making my job easy for me, Lieutenant. Unfortunately for the girl, she won't have anyone to run to… now." Josh never saw it coming. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain in his chest caused him to gasp. Looking down, he saw the syringe sticking out of his chest, in his heart. "I always hated… needles," he whispered his last words. Hojo turned to look at his victim as he collapsed, revealing two more syringes between his fingers. "So sorry, young man, but don't worry about death. It's just a part of the cycle of living. You won't be alone for to long; Miss Streeter will be joining you shortly."

Scene Three: "The Return of the Phantom"

"Ooh," Chelsea grimaced. "What's the matter, Chels," Jade asked. Touching her bullet wound, the young woman mused aloud, "I don't know. My stomach... it hurts again." The three visitors made concerned faces, yet Jason's didn't appear as worried as the others. Jade saw her sister's face as the pain increased; it was clear they needed some help. Standing, she walked over to the door, "I'll go find a doctor." "But, Jade," Jason commented, "You hate doctors." The female bar tender clenched her fists and left her siblings hoping she wouldn't kill anyone.

After about five minutes, Chelsea screamed in pain. The guys shot from their seats. "Chelsea," Jason said calmly, "Jade should be back any minute with a doctor. Just hang in there, ok?" The woman cried out as she tossed and turned. "Jason! Its… its spreading! Its… moving up my chest…" Joe gaped in horror. "Jason," the dressmaker whined, "What are we going to do? What are we going to do!" The bar tender slash bouncer rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Joe, would you just calm down. I'm trying to do something! Just go back to your knitting and calm the hell down!" Chelsea screamed again, but this time, it was hoarse. "Help… help me… Vin… cent…"

Suddenly, the wall exploded and smoky dust filled the room. Joe clung to Jason's leg as he tried not to scream. Jason had laid his upper body over his little sister to protect her from debris. Coughing, he looked up as a figure rushed over to the bed from the wreckage. "Chelsea!" The girl looked up at the face staring down at her, "Vincent… is that… you…?" Looking at her face and into her eyes, Vincent concluded that she had indeed been poisoned. "I'm here. I'm here, my little cherub. Your angel has come back to you," raising his hands into the air and thrusting them down again, "Poisona!"

A green mist emitted from his fingers and swirled around the gasping girl. Eyes squeezed shut, Chelsea could feel something flowing through her body. Just as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. Opening her eyes, she looked into Vincent's concerned eyes and felt tears coming down her cheeks. Sighing with relief, the phantomtook her face in his hands and kissed her moist lips. "I'm so sorry, Chelsea. I should have trusted you. I was so worried when Hojo left me. I thought I had lost you forever." Clinging to him, Chelsea cried with joy, "There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong; the past is the past. Now we can move on... together."

Jason and Joe blinked as the two lovers made out and spoke in between the tongue action. Joe glanced at his boyfriend, who looked out the corner of his eye back, and asked, "Jason, why are these two getting more action in five minutes than we've had in five years?" Jason Streeter blinked, speechlessly, as they returned their attention to the man working his little sister. All of a sudden, Vincent pulled himself away and said, "Stay in this room; don't leave. I love you, Chelsea." Chelsea stroked his face, "I love you, too, Angel." Watching him take off out the door, Jason and Joe sighed after him. The waitress stared at them. "What's with you gays!" she asked, hotly. They looked at her and replied, "Oh, Chels, he's a keeper. He's hot, passionate, and protective. He's the ultra dream man. We'll take him any day."

Scene Four: "Revelations"

Following the hallway Hojo had taken, Vincent caught the scent of blood from a closed off hallway. Looking down the dark hall, he gaped at the sight of Joshua Grazer's body, lying with a syringe in the heart. The phantom plowed down the main corridor with new determination. "Involving innocents," he thought angrily, "That psycho has gone too far!" Coming to a back door, Vincent followed the scent outside. He gasped as he saw the mad scientist walking away with a hostage. "Hojo!" The two stopped and turned around. "Well, Mr. Valentine, I see you didn't keep your promise to remain in your casket!" Vincent glared at the mad man, "Don't judge my honor when your own is in question! You promised to leave the Streeters alone if I remained imprisoned! Leave innocents out of our war, Hojo! They have nothing to do with your 'clean up'!"

Hojo shook the woman beside him, bringing her dangerously close to the syringe in his hand. "I don't think I can give up this feisty, young doll here. She's more of a souvenir than a hostage," he explained, "You see, Mr. Valentine, this fine woman is Miss Jade Streeter, the sister of your dearly departed doll." Vincent looked at the woman dressed in men's clothing. She, too, was staring at him. "Red?" she asked inaudiblely, "You're still alive?" The phantom called to his opponent, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Professor, but my beloved still resides among the living. I purged her body of the toxin you gave her. I won't let history repeat itself!" Jade trembled at the news; Chelsea was alright. Now they just needed to take care of this freak of a doctor.

Hojo nodded his head at the immortal, "Congratulations on making it in time to say good-bye this time, but unless you removed the IV the toxin will slowly seep into her blood stream again in half an hour. It may have seemed a victorious battle, but you're far from the end of the war, Mr. Valentine." Vincent seethed as he tried to think of a way to get Chelsea's sister away from the monster to go help the unsuspecting woman. He decided to keep him talking, stalling for time, "Hojo, answer me this. How are you still alive after 120 years?" The scientist made a hurt face at his specimen's question. "Mr. Valentine, I'm wounded by such an insult. You think I would give you the gift of immortality and not take it for myself as well?" The phantom silently thanked Hojo for not giving him whatever he had received; the old fart had aged horribly. "I used some of the manipulated Jenova cells from The Jenova Project. Now, I am as invincible as you." Jenova cells? Vincent's confusion morphed into a grin of enlightenment.

Raising his hands into the air, the phantom called one last time in warning, "This is your final chance, Hojo; release the woman!" The ruby eyes read the mad scientist's lips as he whispered a no. Vincent smiled and dropped his hands quickly, casting a spell, "Esuna!" As his voice carried over the courtyard, a multicolored sparkle flew from his hands toward the two opposite him. "Its no use, Mr. Valentine. There's nothing you can do to me-!" He stopped short of completing his sentence as the mist engulfed him. He dropped the syringe as pain consumed his body, giving Jade time to flip her captive over in front of her. Looking up, she saw Vincent approach the reeling villain. Grabbing the weakened man's wrist, the phantom grinned as he informed Hojo of what was wrong with him. "You see, old man, the spell Esuna is used to cure the body of all negative statuses. In my readings on Jenova cells, they are alien to the human body, or in simpler terms, Jenova cells are a negative. Your so called gift to me morphed my very DNA, so Esuna could never alter what you did to me!"

As the thought to be dead man picked up the immobile Hojo, Jade blinked in awe of the black-clad hero of the night. "Miss Jade," he said to her, "Please make haste to warn Chelsea, for my return is not promised. Tell her nothing of my fate but that I love her with all my heart and soul." She gaped up at him, hearing his request. Nodding his head out of respect, Vincent turned to leave. Jade swallowed the nervous lump in her throat before she called to him. "Red!" she called, "Go get them for us!" The Phantom of Nibelheim stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around, he looked at her. It couldn't be; it was too much of a coincidence. Seeing her eyes, he realized she was the little girl from sixteen years before. Smiling back to her, he bowed and said, "I will... just for you."

Scene Five: "Reclaim your man!"

A slightly pink Jade returned to Chelsea's wrecked room. The three inhabitants blinked at her. "Well," Jason said smartly, "So much for getting a doctor, Sis." The bar tender's mood returned to normal as her twin went on questioning where she had been. Slugging him in the jaw to shut him up, she replied, "I really hate doctors. Chelsea, disconnect that IV bag; its the poison that doc used on you." Chelsea glanced out the broken wall at Mt. Nibel, not listening to her surroundings. Suddenly, she gaped. Everyone asked what was wrong. The young woman pointed at Vincent flying with Hojo toward the mountains. Grabbing her IV, she said, "I'm going after him!" Jason went to stop her, but she'd already yanked out the needle. The stand crashed to the floor, breaking the bag. The liquid sizzled on the broken pieces of the wall, dissolving them. The four twitched in shock at the reaction.

Swallowing her fear and pain, Chelsea leapt from her bed and headed for the grass outside. The guys gasped in horror at the thought of Chelsea running around in a hospital gown. Blocking the way, the dressmaker declared, "I know you're off to bring your man back to his senses and make a happy ending, gods know we need one, but as a man of the needle and thread, I cannot allow you to leave here dressed as you are." Jade snickered at the statement. Jason nodded his agreement with his boyfriend. Grabbing an extra rob, Chelsea put it on backwards and tied it off. Hands on her hips, she asked hotly, "Happy, Mr. Gay Fashion designer!" Looking down at her, Joe nodded, "Turning him on might get this over with sooner than without the sex appeal." Clapping, Jason nudged his lover to the side, saying, "Go get your man, honey!" Jade smiled as she watched her little sister run after her dream; she felt her torch had been passed to Red now. "Don't screw up, pal," she thought.

Scene Six: "Rebirth"

Landing in the snow covered mountains, Vincent rammed the scientist against the mountain side. "Hojo," he seethed, "I have one last question for you. What became of the child? What happened to Lucrecia's baby?" The old man huffed at the question, "He grew up in the Soldier program and set the standards as he was created to do. After he turned thirty, though,the combination of Mako and his Jenova cells created an imbalance of chemicals in his brain. He went crazy and was killed to save the world from his madness by a Soldier guard when he burned an entire town. That was 35 years after you were seal away." Vincent trembled with anger. "No," he said between his clenched teeth, "No, Hojo, you killed him! You spelled his demise when you first started your experiments on his pregnant mother! You murdered him just as you murdered his mother!"

The furious immortal rammed his golden fist across the scientist's face. "That was for Lucrecia's child!" Hojo gasped as his jaw bone split. Thrustinga balledfist into the psycho's stomach - sending him to his knees -Vincent yelled down to him, "That was for Lucrecia!" The old bag of bones tried to pull himself up. When he didn't succeed, the angry man yanked him up, only to send him flying with his fist. "That was for all the innocent lives you've destroyed!" Walking over to the motionless lump, the phantom watched the helpless fool as he tried to stay alive. Yanking Hojo up by the collar, he stared into the eyes of the man that could never be frightened. "This," he said over the cold winds of the snowy mountain, "This is for trying to kill the woman I love. This is for Chelsea Streeter!" Punching the scientist in the chest with his real hand, Vincent dodged the blood that splint from the old man's mouth.

He dropped the old fart as he realized what he had done. Looking at the pitiful excuse for a human being, Vincent locked onto the eyes; the cold grey eyes that had haunted him for over a century were still just as cold and numb. "I can never escape him," Vincent mused silently, "He has rooted himself inside of me. Even if I kill him, I will still be bound to the fate he created for me. I thought I could avoid this, run away from it to be with her, but the past just won't die." Kneeling before his creator, the immortal raised his gold hand between their faces. "The only way to kill you," he said to Hojo, "Is to purge this world of your soul, and your soul is in your work. This is for me. This is my revenge for what you did to me all those years ago. Let's go to hell, Hojo, together!" Raising his hands high, Vincent brought them down quickly, "DEATH ALL!"

When the dark cloud faded, Hojo was gone, diminished to nothing by the spell, yet Vincent unleashed a blood chilling cry as a pain he'd never known engulfed him. Using the mountain side to help him stand, the man gaped as he began to feel his airway shrink. His legs were struck with agonizing pain as he started to walk up the mountain. The muscles of his stomach cramped up so tight it felt as though his torso were being crushed. Though his mind spilled over with pain, he still thought about how his end would come. He fell as a sharp pang in his aching chest began to throb along with his heart. "Now I see," he hissed though his pain, "The four beasts that feed off me as parasites must parish before me. All well and good, Hojo will truly die before I do. Death… I may at last feel your sting."

As he felt the first creature taking over him, he began to recall a song he had heard as a child. A song that he felt was all too relevant to his current situation. Screaming in pain, Vincent's mind faded into a female's voice singing to him. He barely recalled the voice of his mother singing him the lullaby. The first woman that he wanted to protect in his life, so much so, he'd joined the Turks to become strong enough to protect her. Such a fragile woman, Vincent didn't remember very much about her, even her face was an unknown to him, but he did recall her beautiful voice. That voice could brighten his spirits from anything. Now his soul turned to the voice for comfort as he walked to his painful end…

_Child of the Wilderness, born into emptiness, learn to be lovely; learn to find your way in darkness. Who will be there for you, comfort and care for you? Learn to be lovely; learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed out in the world there are arms to hold you. You've always known your heart was on its own! So laugh in your loneliness, Child of the Wilderness. Learn to be lonely; learn how to love life that is lived alone. Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can be loved, alone…_

Coughing up more blood to stream in the two great rivers running down his chin, Vincent pulled himself to his feet once again. Continuing up Mt. Nibel, the host prepared for the last of his parasitical beasts to perish so his suffering could finally end. "Chaos," he said, coughing again, "Die! Please… just die!" At that moment, his legs had gone as far as they could in the frigid climate. He collapsed in the snow, reeling in pain. He cried out as the pain in his chest began to throb its last time. "…cent! Vincent!" The man looked up sharply. It couldn't be! It had to be a lie! "Vincent, I'm coming!" Pushing himself to his knees, the dying legend saw his love run up the path. "NO!" Vincent cried out to her in warning, "Chelsea! Stay… back-!"

Chelsea stopped at the sight of Vincent's body morphing into the demon Chaos. As the man's sanity faded into the gargoyle's madness, she tried to remain calm. "Vincent," she mused, "Those monsters, the pets of the Phantom, were you all along." The gargoyle reeled in agony. "The great Chaos cannot be destroyed! I will not perish with your pathetic angst, Vincent! We must… consume human flesh if we are to survive, my host." Chelsea gasped, "Host? What have you done to Vincent, demon!" The beast turned at her voice. In its madness, Chaos charged the woman. "Yes, yes my host, this vixen will serve as our savior! Feed my hunger, mortal!" The young woman grabbed her bleeding arm, still flowing, slowly, from her IV puncture. "Vincent! Oh Vincent," she cried out as the monster closed in on her neck, "I know you can hear me! Don't give in! Don't – AHHH!" She screamed as the beast punctured her skin.

"NO! You, beast, answer to me!" Chaos lurched back, "What is this foul taste! What manner of being are thee, vixen?" As the woman fell into the snow in shock, the goblin howled in anguish, falling to the spell. "No. No! NO! Damn you, Vincent! Damn you to the Hells with me!" With that, the creature flew into the sky and disappeared in the snow clouds. Meanwhile, Chelsea suddenly regained consciousness with a scream. "My eyes! My eyes are burning!" As she grabbed her face, her entire body began to tremble. Her bare feet twitched as the feeling returned to them. Rising to her knees, she cried in pain as her eyes continued to sting. Throwing her head back, Chelsea yelled a cry as she open her eyes, revealing her dark eyes fading into ruby red irises. The snow fell onto her eyes, soothing the pain. Rubbing the white flakes into her face, Chelsea finally relaxed.

"Lucrecia… farewell, forever." The faintwords caught the woman off guard. Where had the voice come from? Looking skyward, she saw Vincent's body falling, miles above the ground. "Vincent…? Vincent!" She watched in horror as he fell quickly to the ground with a crash. Running over to the place, the waitress gaped at the body of her angel, lying in the snowy crater. "Vincent, oh Vincent, don't leave me again!" Dropping beside his body, she clasped her hands to her mouth. How could the gods be so cruel? This poor man had suffered for almost a century and a half. Punishing himself everyday for his sins, he lived in everlasting Hell on Earth without relief.

As she looked at his tranquil face, she remembered the agony she'd witnessed him in just before he had transformed. She cried at the thought that his death had freed him of all his pain. Tears fell onto the hospital gown. The cold didn't bother now nor were her arm and feet in anypain. All these eluded her mind as she stroked his peaceful face. She thought about the time they had had together; she recalled how happy he was when they sang their songs of love to one another.Mulling it over, she decided to sing to him as her good-bye. His helpless face stirred her grieving soul to song, and as she remembered their songs, she began her tribute.

_"In sleep, he sang to me… In dreams, he came… That voice which calls to me… and speaks my name…" _A pang of pain hit her heart as she recalled their duet and the memories that can with it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Chelsea began a new verse, _"He's voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind. And through music, my soul began to soar! And I heard as I've never heard before…"_ Tears fell from her eyes at the memory of his pleading song to her the day before. The image of his face just before she'd removed his cloak was oh so clear, so clear, words poured from her lips in description. _"Yet in his eyes was all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both frighten and adore…"_

Chelsea trailed off as she remembered her last moments with him the day before. She couldn't do this. She believed in selflessness, yet right now, she wanted to be nothing but selfish. She couldn't let him go, again, not after he had just returned to her. Taking his metal hand in her own hands, she sang, pleadingly, _"Let me share with you one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Let me stay with you each night, each morning…"_ She cried out in a loud voice that could reach his departed soul, _"Anywhere you go let me go too! Angel! That's all I ask of you!"_

Suddenly, the golden hand began to glow a light thatengulfed his entire body. Chelsea watched inamazementas a great wind swirled about them. As she gazed in awe, ruby eyes opened, slowly, "I'm alive?" Chelsea dropped his hand in shock. Blinking, Vincent looked over at her wide, red, eyes. "Chelsea… you survived?" A hand smacked him over the head as Chelsea yelled, "Don't do that to me, you idiot! If you're going to die than die; if you aren't going to die then don't play dead!" Rubbing his head, Vincent apologized for whatever he did. Sitting up, he looked at her again and gaped at the ruby eyes. "Chelsea," he whispered, "Your eyes are red." The singer blinked at the statement. "How did that happen?" Chelsea told him about Chaos biting her and how she blacked out. When she awoke, her eyes burned and her body ached. The restored man looked at her arm where blood had dried into a crusty mess. He asked what happened to her arm. "Oh, that's where I ripped out my IV," she said calmly. As Vincent's eye twitched, she finished, "It was pumping me with that phony doctor's poison! What did you want me to do!"

Vincent had a brainstorm, a moment of enlightenment that took him nanoseconds. Staring at the fuming girl, he realized what had occurred. "Chelsea," he said, "I'm going to make this as simple as possible, okay. You now bare the mark of the immortal, as I do." Pointing to his eyes, Chelsea blinked, utterly confused. Massaging his temples, the man tried to explain that the toxin's reaction to Chaos' poisoning bite had morphed her DNA as his was. This only confused the poor, simple girl even more. "We're going to live forever, Chelsea!" The woman tilted her head, "We're never going to die?" Vincent hung his head in exhaustion, "That's right, Angel. We're never going to die."

She blinked a little scared look at him, "Are we going to get old and wrinkly like that phony doctor?" Glancing at her, he sighed, "I'm eternally 20." Chelsea figured her chin as she let the completed puzzle come together in her mind. Out of nowhere, she burst into laughter. The recovering angst king asked what was so funny. Rubbing her teary eyes, she replied, "I'm 21! I'm eternally older than you! Ha!" Falling back on the snowy ground, Vincent told himself that he would have to get used to her sense of humor and logic. Leaning over him, Chelsea said, seriously, "As long as I'm with you every day of forever, nothing else matters." As Chelsea moved in for a kiss, Vincent couldn't help but agree. Reaching his hand around her neck, the couple passionately kissed in their bed of white.

Epilogue:

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance."_

"_Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there staring?" "Have you forgotten your Angel?" "Angel, oh speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper?"_

"_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze…" "Wildly my mind beats against you-" "You resist…" "Yet the soul obeys!"_

"_Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true beauty."_

"_Angel of Music, do not shun me. Come to your strange angel!"_

As the recording ended, Jade grinned at another one of her little sister's successes. It had been almost a month since the event that had come to be known as "The Shinra Mansion Murder"; so much had happened. The Shinra had dished out money to The Midnight Star for all the pain and suffering caused. Jade had been sworn to silence at the table by Joe and Jason, but the panicked looks on the faces of the Shinra seemed to suffice her. The press had been all over the story of The Phantom of Nibelheim. There was even talk that Shinra would be dissolved again as it had the last century. The citizens of Nibelheim concluded that the young man killed outside of the mansion wasn't the legend. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, only making Shinra's popularity sky dive to hell. That suited Jade just fine. Looking at the picture of her parents, she thought, "You can finally pass on, Mom and Dad. Your killers have finally been found out."

"Oi, Miss Streeter," came the young voices of Chelsea's fan club, "Chelsea's gone again, isn't she?" Jade blinked at the statement. "How would you know if Chelsea's gone or not, you little stalkers," she countered, "She could be sick?" The teen aged fans of the Singing Waitress shook their heads, "Chelsea doesn't get sick, and you're playing her album. You only play that when she's not here." The bar tender glared at the smart-ass kids. Chelsea's fans all did their homework. Those teens were one of Jade's biggest excuses for not reproducing. Sighing with defeat, Jade admitted that she didn't know where her sister always disappeared to. Turning to the kitchen, the woman called for her twin. "Hey, Jason, where are you? The little groupies are back looking for Chels! Are you back there!"

Suddenly, the closet burst open Jason fell out onto the floor. Standing quickly, he cracked his neck and asked, "Jade, did you need me for something!" Though he had a bright smile on his face, he was met with stares that he ignored. He was breathing hard and soaked in sweat; his shirt was button less, and thus, the countless hickies on his chest and neck were open to the public. His belt dangled just barely visible under his untucked shirt, and his hair was a bit ruffled. The entire tavern was showered in shock, yet Jade was unaffected by her twin's appearance, at least it wasn't what she'd seen in his room earlier that week. "Jason," she replied casually, "The fan club wants to know where Chelsea goes when she's not here."

Making one of those "oh that" faces, the young man turned to the teenagers. "You see, young adults of tomorrow," he answered in his "I'm older and wiser than you" way, "Dear little Chelsea acquired a 'tutor' several months ago, one of those mysterious, handsome hunk types. She became completely smitten by him, and they became partners. He's the mystery guy on the album. Anyway, they're lovers now, and he has a habit of whisking her away on trips. So little fan boys who have crushes on my little sister… she's got a boyfriend." As the boys gasped, Jason smiled innocently at them, unaware of the hand emerging from the closet. "You think I'm going to let you go that easily? Think again, my little Jay-Jay!" Jason gasped as Joe yanked him back into the closet. Smiling a bright grin at the bar tender, Joe waved as he closed the door on his boyfriend's pleadings.

Shrugging, Jade turned to the fan club, "Sorry guys. I guess the gigs up. Now, if you'll excuse me?" The teenagers walked away shocked, and the woman smiled with satisfaction. Out of the blue, the reality of that year hit her at last. That was it; that was all anyone would know about her sister's amazing adventure in love. No one would ever hear of the trials they had had to endure. The pain they experienced would forever be a secret. Vincent and Chelsea would never be truly free of their secret lives. Looking down at the picture behind the counter, Jade stared at the happy couple on the beaches of Costa la Sol. Vincent was kissing Chelsea's cheek as she tried to take the picture. They were happy; their spirits were unbound. Jade chuckled to herself as she realized her over-thinking. "They'll be fine," she thought to herself, "I guess I did what I'd set out to do for you, my one and only. I got you your happiness, and I couldn't be any happier."

The End.


End file.
